Ultimate Sacrifice
by JaceLiasonLove4Life
Summary: What would Elizabeth do when her entire world crumbles at the hands of someone she would give her life for? Who will she turn too when everyone has made it clear that they can't stand her or her lies? Will she ever find redemption? Can she finally get her happy ending? Does she even deserve too? Liason story and no character bashing
1. Through Hell For Love Intro

**This is my first fanficiton ever. I have been a loyal reader of this site since high school but have never written anything. I got this idea recently and just had to get it out. So bear with me. Hopefully you all like it. Be gentle in your reviews. AN. I own nothing and no one. All rights go to GH!**

 **This story takes place a few months after Liz reveals to Jason that she has been lying and she knew for months. God, I hate what the writers are doing to my favorite couple as well as my favorite actress. Becky is a phenomenal actress who I adore but even I wanted to throttle her after hearing how she was going to keep Jake as Jason a secret.**

 **I started watching General Hospital back in 2007 right before the black and white ball. I was so enamored by the chemistry between Jason and Liz that I decided to go back on Youtube and watch their history from the beginning. I have never stopped being a Liason fan and I probably never will.**

 **Setting is a few weeks after the reveal. Jason and Liz have not spoken. He is too angry and hurt but he does still love her and he is having a hard time coming to terms with her betrayal. He's currently staying at Sonny's, having turned to him after the reveal. They are as equally close as they were before Jason "died". He see's Carly often, and although she wanted to go read Liz the riot act for keeping her best friend from her, Jason has demanded that she doesn't or else. In true Carly fashion, she agrees but bides her time until she can get Liz alone. Sam and Jason have been spending time with each other but only to co-parent Danny. As much as Sam hates her, she understand that Jason does love Liz and in my story, she tries to be a friend to Jason instead of trying to get him back.** (A.N _Its the way I thought it should always be_.) **Little Jake still see's his father but is having some major behavioral issues** ( _yes stems from helena-more to come.)_ **Jason comes over to see the boys but Liz leaves the house when Jason comes over. She doesn't want to see him any longer that she has too.** _I think that Elizabeth should have been paying more attention to Jake and his behavior from the getco, and be more of a responsible parent, so that's how she is in my story. Okay enough talking- here we go :)_

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Groaning, she rolls over and presses ignore without looking at the phone. She doesn't want to know who is calling. Sighing, she sits up in her bed and puts her head in her hands. What a mess she has made of things. She knew lying was going to come back an bite her in the ass, she should have expected it instead of trying to convince herself that everything was going to be okay.

 _God, I was delusional"_ She says out loud as she pockets her phone into the breast pocket of her nightshirt without looking at it.

" _Mommy, we are hungry_ " Liz turns to see her three boys standing at the doorway of her room. Cameron, Aiden and Jake had been up quietly playing for an hour or so before they heard their mom's alarm clock.

" _What would my little men like to eat this morning_?" Not that she has any energy to get up and cook, but her boys come first. As much as she is hurting, she knows they can't see that so she swings her legs aroung the front of the bed and puts on a smile as she walks downstairs with the boys running in front of her.

" _Pancakes_ "

" _Eggs_ "

" _Cereal_ "

" _Okay, why doesn't mommy cook breakfast while you guys play outside?"_ Getting a chorus of yeah's, she goes into the kitchen to start cooking while the boys run outside.

 _"Bzzzzzz"_ Her phone rings and she checks seeing it's Nikolas.

" _Nikolas what's up?"_

 **"Hey I just wanted to check and see how you were doing?" His smooth well mannered voice comes through the phone.**

She sighs palcing the plates on the table, " _Nik, you have called every morning, for the last two weeks to ask me that and I told you the answer isn't going to change. I made my own bed and now I have to lie in it."_

Nikolas nods his head in silent agreement. He had warned her but she didn't listen and now she was paying the price. He felt bad for her. He cares about her and just wants her to be happy.

" **True, and I know I have been calling alot. I just want to make sure that you don't have a breakdown. You're emotions are very fragile and I just want you to take care of your self and..."**

 **"** _Not end back up in ShadyBrooke?"_ She finishes for him. When he doesn't answer she knows she is right. Thinking back on that time she grimaces, she didn't make any of the right choices back then and she knows it.

" _Mommy come quick! Aiden's been hurt"_ Cameron yells from outside the window in the kitchen.

" _Nikolas, I told you I will be okay. I have to be...for my boys. I got to go, I'll see you later."_ She runs out the door, leaving her phone on the table. Running over to the kids swing set, she sees Aiden on the ground crying and Jake standng above him just staring.

" _Sweetie, what happened?"_ She asked her boys as she scoops up Aiden and starts to look him over, scanning for injuries.

" _Jake pushed me"_ Her youngest sobs in her arms as he clings to her. Turning to Jake, she misses him rolling his stormy blue eyes. _"Is this true Jake?"_

 _"I didn't mean to hurt him mommy, honest. We were just playing."_ His eyes started to water almost immediately. Elizabeth took pity on him, believing him to be sincere.

 _"Okay Jakey, I understand that you are sorry but what you did wasn't very nice. Jake nodded. So no video games for you this afternoon and you need to apologize to your brother."_

" _Im sorry"_ Jake tries to look apologetic while seething on the inside. How dare she make him apologize to that brat. He was just brought back from the dead as everyone says, she should be letting him get away with murder. _Just wait and be patient my boy, soon enough your time will come"_ He hears the icy voice of Helena in the back of his head as he starts to calm down.

Elizabeth, oblivious to the voices in his head and satisfied with his apology, puts Aiden back down on the swing and goes back inside to finish making breakfast. Making a note on the fridge to get Jake to see the new therapist Carter at General Hospital . She thought he might be having a hard time adjusting to being back around everyone but little did she know that Jake had plans. Plans that would shatter her entire world.


	2. History Repeating Itself?

Chapter 1

History Repeating Itself?

"Nurse Webber, are you even listening to me?" Elizabeth startles as she looks up to see Epiphany Johnson with her hands on her hips directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry Epiphany, what was it that you asked?" Elizabeth grimaces as she holds her stomach when it tightens as she stands from her hunched over position at the nurses station. _I knew I shouldn't have eaten those waffles this morning_ she thinks.

"I asked if you were okay, you're as white as a sheet."

Elizabeth brushes her concerns aside as she picks up the chart in front of her "Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry," she moves to walk out from the desk but starts to sway as her vision gets blurry and a shooting pain runs across her stomach. _Oh crap_ is her last thought before everything goes dark.

Epiphany rushes over to the young mother sprawled out on the floor and grabs her wrist to feel for a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief when she finds one; "We need some help in here!" She yells out. "Elizabeth, honey can you hear me? but she doesn't get a response as Elizabeth is unconscious.

"Epiphany what happened? Felix Dubois comes barreling around the corner, with Patrick Drake and Sabrina Santiago in tow.

"I don't know, she was looking pale so I asked her what was wrong but she clutched her stomach in pain and fainted."

"Felix, Sabrina, get a stretcher in here. I want her hooked up to monitors ASAP" Patrick ordered as he looked down on his friend. Taking in her ghostly complexion and very thin pallor, Patrick grimaced. She looked ill, and he hadn't even noticed. He was angry with her, and he hadn't talked to her but he still cared.

Sabrina and Felix were at his side next, and together they lifted her onto the stretcher and started moving her to a room. Hooking her up to the monitors Patrick swore when she saw how low her blood pressure was. "Get me an IV and a CBC as soon as you can and put a rush on those results."

"Yes Doctor" They said in usison as they started administering the tests. Patrick closed the door behind them to give her some privacy.

"Was that Elizabeth I just saw you wheel in?" A shrill voice asked from behind him. Patrick groaned as he turned. "Yes Carly, not that it's any of your business but Elizabeth passed out."

"What's wrong with Muffin-Face now?" She asked sarcastically as she tried to peer around him.

"We'll know more when the tests come back, in the meantime stay out of it." Patrick gave her a sharp glare as he walked back down the hallway towards the lab.

Carly grinned as she pulled out her phone and begin sending out short messages with a click and a clack of her polished bright ruby fingernails.

 _Hey, guess who passed out at GH? Our little drama queen-_ Hitting send Carly waited for their responsed to come back. _It would serve the Brat right if something was wrong."_ She thought. That girl just couldn't learn from her mistakes. Carly would have felt sorry for her if she wasn't so mad at her. She kept her best friend from her for 7 months. For 7 months she knew that Sam's husband, Danny's father and Monica's son was alive and she did nothing. God, Carly wanted to strangle the life out of the little twit but she knew the nurse was in her own personal hell now that she had lost Jason. Now if only she could get Jason to see that this was for the best but her best friend had been miserable and a downright grouch since he moved out of Liz's house. Given enough time though Carly believed he would get over phone beeped interrupting her musings, she had three new text messages

Sonny: _Well for her kids sake, I hope it's nothing serious_

Sam: _Oh great, another way for her to get attention from Jason_

Jason: _I'm on my way._ Crap. She hadn't meant to send that to him. She knew he would come rushing to the brunette's side. _Wait, I didn't send that to him so how did he...?_ As if he could read her mind another message came through on her phone.

Jason- _I was with Sonny when he got the message. Sam's coming with me too._ About to send a reply, she was distracted by Felix's drawl...

"Well look whose starting to return to the land of the living. How you feeling Mama Webber?" Felix asked his friend affectionately as Elizabeth was slowly regaining consciousness.

"I'm a little tired, but I am okay. What happened? Elizabeth sat up, rubbing her forehead.

"Patrick will be back in a few minutes and he can explain everything." Sabrina said as she hugged her friend. "I'm just glad to see you are okay.

"Nurse Webber, what have I told you about passing out at work? You are strictly forbidden from doing it!" Epiphany sent her a mock glare and a wink as she poked her head in.

"I'm sorry Piph, it won't happen again. I'm probably just dehydrated and haven't eaten enough today." Elizabeth pushed her self up so that she was sitting up.

"I'm afraid its not that easy Elizabeth" Patrick's voice was grave as he entered the cubicle. "Would you all please give us a moment?" Taking in how serious he looked, the other three nurses left quietly as they closed the door behind them.

"Patrick what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wish there was an easier way to say this.."

Carly watched from the corner of the door as Elizabeth (after hearing what Patrick said) lost all color in her face as she appeared to have been stunned by whatever it was that the good doctor was saying. She watched as Patrick walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down to give her a hug.

"Carly" She turned to see Jason and Sam behind her.

"Hey"

"How is she?" Jason asked concerned while Sam rubbed her hand up and down his arm to comfort him.

"She's awake and Patrick's in with her now."

"See then she's going to be fine, Patrick's the best. Let's go wait in the lobby until Patrick comes out." Guiding him in the direction of the waiting area, Carly followed slowly behind as this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach started to grow. Never one to ignore her instincts, the blonde could feel that something bad was about to happen, she just could never have guessed what.

Back in her hospital room an hour later, Elizabeth was slowly getting dressed as she thought about what Patrick said. She had a miscarriage. Which had meant that she was pregnant. With Jason's baby and she never had a clue. Part of her was sad to know that her body had failed her in this way. The other part was relieved, _as horrible as that is_ she thought. However it was true. The last thing she wanted was to relieve 2006/2007, and that's what would have happened. She would have been pregnant with Jason's baby. A man who was with another woman (to some extent). The worst part is that back then she and Jason were friends and now they were nothing. Oh how her heart hurt just to think about it. She couldnt' even comprehend the last part of what Patrick said, instead she focused on how she didn't have to worry about dealing with Hurricane Carly and Sam. Neither one of them had forgiven her let alone talked to her since it was revealed that she knew all along. Which was fine with her. She was just as angry at them, and it was starting to take over. If she was being quite honest with herself she thought as she opened the door to leave her hospital room, she's been angry since 2001. All the broken promises, all the back and forth. All the jealously and anger directed at her bad decisions had finally taken its toll. Her body couldn't even handle carrying a baby anymore because of all the stress and trauma. Anger rose up again as she thought about who Patrick said was waiting out side for her. it made her sick to her stomach that they were even pretending to care. Everyone else had no problem pointing out her flaws and her mistakes but god forbid anyone else get put under the town microscope. Well Elizabeth had had it. She was done being nice about everything. She was tired of being the only one blamed. If they wanted to berate her than they woud have to deal with _Lizzie because Elizabeth Webbber was done._

A/N: **Should I continue? R &R**


	3. Let Them Burn

Chapter 3

Let Them Burn

 **A/N: Just a few tidbits of info to know. First and foremost is that I will try and post a new chapter every night. I can't make any promises and I have no idea where this story is going to. The Second is that Helena is NOT DEAD. Sorry writers, I don't believe for a moment that the Wicked Witch/Ice Queen is dead... not for a minute. NICE TRY THOUGH! LOL :) So in this story she won't be. Another thing to note, is that while I am not a "JaSam" I choose not to be a jerk about it like other people. You may or may not like my version of the characters but this is my opinion of them and what I see. So please respect that. Now that being said, enjoy reading!**

"Patrick, when can I see Elizabeth? Jason asked as he paced back and forth in the hallway.He was getting antsy just being told to wait. It didn't help that Sam and Carly were sitting on either side of him talking about absolutely nothing. They were just talking to hear themselves talk he gathered.

"Elizabeth has been discharged and will be coming out very shortly" Patrick didn't offer any more as he continued to converse with Nurse Santiago as they too waited for Elizabeth.

"Hey Jason," the blonde's head swiveled in the opposite direction to see his former friend and mentor. Or in this case his current friend and mentor wheeling himself towards Jason. After Jason had learned the truth from Elizabeth, he turned to Sonny probably from instinct. Unlike the women sitting next to him, the Cuban had been unbiased on the topic. He just listened because he knew that's what Jason needed. Turns out the venting session was good for both of them.

"Hey"

"How's she doing? Are the kids with her?"

Pulling him off to the side, Jason shook his head "I don't know, she hasn't come out yet. The kids are in daycare at the moment"

"Are you worried?" Sonny asked bluntly. He didn't even have to ask, he could see that Jason was torn by his worry and anger but he needed to hear the man admit it. In the last few weeks, Sonny had gotten him to open up slightly on how he was feeling but not much. Jason had a knack for turning the conversations around on to how it affected everyone but him.

"Honestly, yeah. Carly said Patrick had bad news for her but she couldn't hear much since she was outside the door eavesdropping."

"Well then I guess it's a good think the kids aren't with her, do you need them to be picked up?"

"I can go get the boys while you wait for Elizabeth Jason" Sam spoke up from her conversation long enough to hear the two men conversing. Truthfully Carly was starting to bore her with all her talk about Metro Court renovations.

"Over My Dead Body"

Everyone turned and was surprised to see that the icy voice had come from Elizabeth who was standing there with her purse and jacket draped over her crossed arms. Patrick shivered at the look in her usually bright blue eyes, as they were now dark and lifeless.

"Elizabeth, Sam was just..."

"Really Elizabeth? Not this story again. Sam rolled her eyes. "It's old and tired, everyone knows that I am a great with kids."

Elizabeth snorted, "Right...maybe now that you have your own son. Or maybe you were just great with other people's kids? You sure as hell weren't great with mine when you paid two men to threaten Cameron, Jake and I in the park right after Jake was born now were you?"

Everyone looked over at Sam in disbelief. There were many who didn't know that. "Look that was a long time ago and..."

"Or how about when you watched as that young woman from your crappy TV show came up and took Jake from his stroller while my back was turned? What about when you decided to seduce Lucky to get even with me and Jason for sleeping together the night of the black out? Were you thinking of my kids then?

"Elizabeth, I thought we had moved past all this?" Sam asked annoyed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You forgave me remember?"

"Wrong again Sam, I never forgave you for putting my kids in danger or for terrorizing me and them on multiple occasions because you were pissed off. Jason was the asshole who decided that it was okay to forgive you and pushed me into it. If it was up to me Sam, I would have wrung your scrawny neck back then, but Jason decided to protect you and told me that he had you "handled". What a load of bull shit!"

"Okay Elizabeth look, we get that you're pissed off because Jason learned the truth, but don't you think you are going too far?" Carly tried to intervene on Sam's behalf.

"Oh look Hurricane Carly to the rescue of her two damsels in distress, Sam and Jason." Elizabeth waved. Carly looked aghast as she opened her mouth and closed it again.

Both Patrick and Epiphany tried to hide their snorts of laughter behind their coughing. Little Lizzie was out in full force and finally standing up to the morons of the town. Epiphany was proud to see her standing her ground and Patrick had to admire her strength in the face of the tragic news he had to give her.

"Listen you little twit" When she finally got her voice back, Carly had started but Elizabeth wasn't backing down. Not this time.

"Carly you still don't get it, do you? I don't care what you think of me anymore. I stopped caring back in 1999 when you called me a little angel who didn't know who she was messing with. Do you remember that? When I found Jason shot in the snow, and took care of him and oh wait, respected him?" She turned to the mobster in the wheelchair that used to be her friend, "How about you? Do you remember how I respected your place in Jason's life? Wait, a minute you never cared about me even then did you? Was it because I was younger than him? Or is it just because I am one of the only women you couldn't order around because you hadn't slept with them?"

After listening to her tirade with Sam in tears, and both Carly and Sonny looking downright enraged, Jason had to speak up. "Elizabeth I think you've said enough. Carly and Sonny are my friends and Sam is legally my wife, you shouldn't be talking about them like this."

Enraged, Elizabeth threw her purse and jacket on the floor and advanced on him, "Jason Morgan or Jake Doe, whoever the fuck you are, does it look like I give a damn about what you want?"

Stunned the rest of the audience just looked on as Elizabeth unloaded on him. "You probably don't remember any of this or you are choosing not to but you and me, have more history than you Carly or Sam combined. It's been 19 years that you have been in my life! For 19 years, I have listened to these idiots you call friends sit here and tell me that I don't matter to you and YOU LET THEM! DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT SAY TO ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO IN THE STUDIO THAT YOU HAD NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW YOU FELT ABOUT ME? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU PROPOSE TO ME? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU TAKE IT BACK? DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT SAY THAT YOU COULD NEVER PUT JAKE ABOVE SAM? HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU I DIDN'T CARE WHAT YOU DID FOR BUSINESS, I JUST WANTED YOU TO TRUST ME? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU WALK AWAY? FOR NINETEEN YEARS ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS WALK AWAY AND CHOOSE TO PUT THEM FIRST EVEN THOUGH YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME IN THE SAME BREATH? Elizabeth could feel her body shaking from the rage pouring out from inside her as she turned to face the four that had caused her the most pain, "YOU ALL SIT HERE AND BERATE ME FOR LYING BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE HAPPY, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU DONE THE EXACT SAME THING AND NOBODY GIVES YOU HELL FOR IT? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? WELL NOW I AM DONE! I AM DONE WITH ALL OF YOU. TAKE YOUR ACCUSATIONS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS. NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO AIR MY DIRTY LAUNDRY FROM THE PAST FEW MONTHS, BE PREPARED FOR ME TO AIR YOURS FROM THE LAST NINETEEN FUCKING YEARS.

Taking a deep breath she turned and walked away from a stunned Jason and grabbed her things "if you all want to continue these fights, you know where to find me. I'm not finished. I've just begun." With a flip of her finger, Elizabeth turned and walked away leaving a flabbergasted crowd behind and the love of her life just stood there and watched, while his head started to hurt and the voices and flashbacks started to come back in waves as Jason Morgan/ Jake Doe felt like he was having a heart attack as he hit the floor. Was Elizabeth's unleashed rage and pain going to be the one thing that triggered his lost memories?

 **A/N: Well what did you think? R &R Please!**


	4. Time Doesn't Always Heal

**A/N: Wow! That was a lot of reviews. I am touched, honestly by all your comments. I'm so glad to see that you all like this, and while I would like to respond to all of your reviews, I think the best thing to do is just sum up the answers to your questions.**

 **First let me say this, I am not going to sugar coat Elizabeth's bad choices. As I said before, I do not condone what she did. However that being said, this is a Liason story. While it may not happen as soon as some of you want. Hold on to that. Liason will be end game, but I want Liz to be redeemed before that happens. How it will happen? I don't know. That's the beauty of writing this, it seems to have taken on a life of it's own. Now for those of you who want to see more Lizzie...don't worry you will :) The last thing I will say is that I don't actually hate any of the characters that I may or may not put down in this story.**

 **Alright now with that being said, let's see what happens next? :)**

Chapter 4

Time Doesn't Always Heal

Elizabeth walked down the corridor of the hospital shaking. Turning into the hospital chapel, she found a seat in the middle of a pew and tried to breathe. Putting her head in her hands, she shuddered. It felt good to unload on all of them but it didn't dull the pain that was in her heart. Before she could even address the second bad news that Patrick had given her, she had to focus on the one that hurt the most.

"Pregnant?" She said out loud in disbelief. She looked down at the hands that rested on her stomach. "How could I have been pregnant and not have known? So immersed in her conversation with herself, she never heard the chapel doors open or the figure that slipped in quietly behind her.

"My boys are the best thing in my life, the only things that matter to me any more... I would have loved another child." She paused and stared up at the cross. "It doesn't even matter that Jason would have been a father. I wouldn't have made the same mistakes again."

"Why? Why did you take away the one thing that I've wanted? I know that I made a mistake. I know that I hurt Jason and Carly and Sam and Danny and everyone who loved Jason, but did you have to make me lose my child? Did you have to make me lose any opportunity I had at having any more children? You know, I could have had a girl this time...A little girl that looked exactly like her ma-ma" Elizabeth's voice cracked, her eyes started to tear up again, and this time she didn't try and hold them back.

The tears ran down her eyes in waves and her whole body shook in convulsions. Every time, she thought that they would finally stop, her chest felt like it had added weight and the tears started all over again. Elizabeth cried for herself, for her boys, for the family that she had lost and never really found. She rocked back and forth as she sobbed for her unborn child. An ache that she knew would never ever really go away. Elizabeth pulled her knees up under her as she stared straight ahead and prayed, prayed for the courage to get up and go back outside those doors and continue on with her life. When that courage would ever come to her? Only time would tell as Elizabeth closed her eyes to rest.

Hearing the brunette's breathing start to slow, the figure in the back pew wiped the tears that were falling slowly from their own eyes. They may have issues with Elizabeth, but they never could have imagined the young mother in this amount of pain. No mother should ever have to go through the loss of a child. The figure stood up and quietly exited the chapel...they had a lot of thinking to do.

 **While Elizabeth and her shadow were in the hospital chapel; back in the lobby: Sabrina, Felix and Epiphany have excused themselves from this heated exchange and after Carly murmured to Sonny that she would be right back, she too left. Something was nagging the blonde about what Elizabeth had said and she went off in search of answers. Meanwhile, Sam and Sonny are talking amongst themselves when Jason falls to the floor.**

"Who the hell does that bitch thinks she is? Does she really expect us to care about her hurt feelings right now? As if she didn't lie to Jason for 7 months about who he really was?"

"Sam, she's just trying to find someone to blame. Don't let it bother you" Sonny put his hand on his former lover and friend.

"Woah, hey, Jason? Jason are you okay? Sonny is the first to notice, as his peripheral vision caught the fall.

"Jason! Oh my god Jason! Can you hear me" Sam leaned over his body. The fear was starting to rise in her body, she couldn't lose Jason, not again. Especially not because of Elizabeth.

"Back up Sam, give him some room to breathe" Patrick bent down to check on Jason. He put his stethoscope to Jason's chest. Hearing a strong heartbeat, he pulled a flashlight out to check his eyes but Jason's eyes shot open.

"I'm okay Drake, just a small headache."

"Take it easy Jason, move slowly" Patrick held his hand out for Jason to take and together they pushed him into a sitting position. "Does anything hurt?" When Jason just pointed to his head, Patrick helped him stand and said "let's move you to a room so I can really examine you." Jason nodded and started to follow him into the room across from where they were.

"Patrick, I want you to make sure he's okay and if Elizabeth's tirade did anything to hurt him, I will personally make sure she regrets it." Sam whined as she started to join the two of them in the hall.

"Sam, back off okay. You crowding him isn't helping." Patrick snapped. He understood her frustrations, but as a doctor his priority was to his patient, and right now his patient was sweating profusely and seemed unsure of his surroundings. Helping Jason on to the exam table, he turned and closed the door in Sam's face much to her chagrin.. "Now, Jason. How are you really doing?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. My head feels very heavy." Patrick nodded documenting everything on the chart in his hands.

"I know that couldn't have been easy hearing everything Elizabeth had to say just now, especially when you don't remember anything she is talking about"

"You're right. I don't remember but hearing Elizabeth say all those things...

"Jason, what matters now is what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm still angry with her. I don't know if I can ever forgive her but..." Jason trailed off, as he thought about the look on Elizabeth's face. The normally blushing cheerful brunettes face was caked in pain. It was radiating off her in waves as she had advanced on him. He could taste the anger from her breath as she had moved closer to him and Jason was still speechless. In a way he felt like his own heart was breaking.

"Well, I think you need to come to terms with who you are, with what you want and once you have that figured out. You will know what's the right thing to do." Patrick clapped him on his shoulder before he left Jason to his own thoughts.

"Trust your instincts" Jason said out loud. That's what Carly, Sonny and Sam kept telling him to do. Jason reflected back on what Elizabeth had screamed at him. Nineteen years she had said, but it didn't changed the fact that she had lied to him from months. He didn't think he could ever talk to her again. Maybe it would just be best if he stayed away from her for awhile, until he could figure out how he wanted to handle her outburst. It was in that moment that Jason heard something else in his head.

 _"It's not okay for you to just drop out of my life. I would miss you too much"_

Wait a minute, was that Elizabeth? Is this a memory or... Jason didn't know what it was but he heard his instincts screaming at him to go ask her. So if that's what his instincts were telling him to do...that's what he was going to do.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I wanted it to be longer but I'm not feeling too great. So I'm going to call it a night. Hopefully you like this chapter too. If not, I'll try and re post when I am feeling better. R &R please.**


	5. Authors Note

Hey Everyone,

Sorry it's been a few days since I have updated. Thank you for your comments and messages. I am feeling better so on to the stroy. I will be posting a new chapter tonight, once I get out of work.

I didnt' want to post a new chapter yesterday for two reasons. The first is that I wanted to get caught up with the epsiodes of GH I missed. My DVR had 12 unwatched episodes...HAD to fix that lol.

The second reason is that I want to do this story justice. After watching the New Years Eve Episode with Liz and Jason clips, as well as the morning after, I had to really think about what I wanted to portray.

Those scenes broke my heart because you can clearly see that Jason still cares about Liz, despite everything. Oh and was it just me or did Becky look drop dead gorgeous the next morning?

I don't know how many people do this themselves, but I have to watch old Liason videos before I write anything about them. Seeing SB and BH with their insane chemistry just helps me to write and get inside their heads.

That being said...JaSam fans are downright nasty and cruel. At least from what I've seen. It's as if Sam is his one true love and nobody else even mattered. I'm sorry, I just don't see it. I've gone back time and time again to watch the videos. I can see how the relationship began...but I just don't see the chemistry.. I think Kelly is a beautiful actress. I just can't stand her character. I also can't stand the JaSam fans.

The writers passsed off the JaSam relationship as being a "Bonnie and Clyde" type relationship. She fits his life in that respect, but as far as the chemistry and the romance...I just don't see it. I don't even see it with Kelly and Billy. Sorry that's just my opinon and if you don't like it-then deal.

Don't send me cruel emails and messages through here. I will not listen to them and I will not repsond. So back off. Please.

Let's not forget that we are all here because we love to write. Also I know you may all not like these characters but don't trash the actors or actresses. That's not cool.

Alright that's enough for now- look for a new chapter tonight

*****LuckyCharm*****


	6. Gone Yet Never Forgotten

Chapter 4

Gone Yet Never Forgotten

 **A/N: This chapter is completely dedicated to Liason. If you don't support them. I suggest you stop reading. Now. I I may have switched up some facts btw. Just so that they work with this story.**

 **After waking up in the chapel, Elizabeth decided that she had had enough of feeling sorry for herself. It wasn't going to change anything that had happened. All she needed to do was move on, be a mom to her kids. So with that thought in mind, she arranged to pick the kids up a few hours later and went home so she could get the house ready for dinner. However the figure on the steps had other ideas in mind.**

Elizabeth pulled into her driveway, shocked to see Jason on her front step. She sighed and put the car in park. What was he doing here? Didn't he get his full of her yelling earlier? Elizabeth looked him over before she got out of the car. His sandy blonde hair was parted at the side as if he had kept running his fingers through it profusely. His black leather jacket-signature for him was all snug and fit him in all the right places. Sitting on her steps, he didn't look angry, he just looked resigned she noted as she got out of her car and started walking towards him.

"Jason, what do you want?"

"I figured we should talk."

"I think you've said enough" Unlocking her door, she tried to shut it his face but he put his hand out to stop it.

"Actually, you're the one whose done the most talking." He gave her his signature smirk but she wasn't having it as she placed her purse on the table and crossed her arms to face him.

"Yeah well that's because Stone Cold Jason Morgan doesn't talk. He let's the other people do the talking, that way they go away a lot sooner." She throws his words from 2001 back in his face.

"Elizabeth"

"Don't Elizabeth me. I told you that if you wanted to continue this fight, then bring it on"

"I don't want to fight, I just want to talk."

"Well I don't. You don't get to just walk into my house Jason and demand to talk to me. You lost that right a long time ago.

"See that's what I wanted to talk to you about, your outburst from earlier." Jason sat down on the edge of her couch.

"An Outburst? Really, that's what you're going to chalk it up too? Me acting like a child?"

"That's Not what I said. Why do you keep putting words in my mouth. You're constantly twisting around what I say into what you think I said! He was trying to be patient but she kept putting him on the defensive. He didn't have to be defensive. He didn't do anything wrong. She is the one who lied and kept the truth for him for 7 months.

"Here's an idea...How about you just stop talking to me in general?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wait..What? What is wrong with you? We can't just stop talking. We have Jake!"

"OH SO NOW JAKE MATTERS? Where was this devotion to our son all those years ago huh?"

"ELIZABETH YOU KNOW I DON'T REMEMBER THAT TIME! STOP HOLDING IT AGAINST ME!" So much for a normal conversation he thought as he stood up to face her.

"RIGHT, YOU ONLY REMEMBER WHEN IT'S CONVENIENT FOR YOU!"

"WHAT? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU ONLY SAID YOUR NAME WAS JAKE BECAUSE YOUR REMEMBERED THAT NAME. YOU REMEMBERED A CONVERSATION WE ONCE HAVE BUT DO YOU DO ANYHTHING ABOUT IT NO? YOU ACT ON HELENA'S ORDERS TO KILL SAM BUT YOU REMEMBER THE TWO OF YOU IN BED, SO YOU STOP THE ATTACK. THEN YOU TELL HER ABOUT IT? SO TELL ME JAKE, DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU WANT TOO OR WHEN ITS CONVENIENT? IS YOUR MEMORY LOSS EVEN REAL? She is so angry her chest is heaving.

Where is all this coming from? He thinks. "Woah, wait a second. You don't really believe that?" Jason moves towards her but she holds up a hand and backs away slowly.

"What else am I supposed to think Jason. You act as if you've forgotten the months we spent before you knew the truth?

"Elizabeth you lied. For 7 months, you lied to my face. When did you decide that you got control over me? He asks angrily.

"Look I know what I did. I know it was wrong. I tried so many times to tell you the truth, but every time I came close, I lost the courage. Does that make me a coward? Yes. Does that make me a liar? Yes, but you want to know something Jason? I wouldn't change any of it." He looked up at her in shock.

"You wouldn't have changed lying to me for 7 months?"

"If it meant that we were happy, no probably not. But you want to know what I have learned recently? Happiness is fleeting, it comes and goes and sometimes it just stays gone. For me it's just going to stay gone. Something in her voice caused him to look up and pay attention. Her voice had gotten small and almost wistful.

"What did Patrick tell you in the exam room?"

"None of your business." Already she was defensive and on her guard.

Growling low under his breath, he shook his head. This was not getting them anywhere. He was angry. She was angry and tired all together flushed from probably yelling at him so much. There was a spark gone from her eyes. The ones he loved so much but it hurt too look at them knowing how they betrayed him.

"Elizabeth I am asking because you seem upset and I care. Look I know you're not happy that I moved out but you did that remember, by lying to me. Now I want to talk to you about what happened at the hospital, if you would just listen or tell me what it is that Patrick said that got you this upset. It must have been pretty bad"

Enraged, she just stared at him. Now he wants to know. Now? She didn't want to do this anymore. She looked up at the ceiling to gather her thoughts. She could continue this screaming match they had going or she could kick him out. She decided for the latter because she physically couldn't do this anymore. She was tired of fighting.

"Jason take your "caring" and shove it up your ass. I could care less anymore," That wasn't true but she needed him gone so she could lie down. She was feeling very tired. " It doesn't surprise me anymore, you can just turn off your feelings and that's it. Once you decide you're done, once you put someone away in your mind. They are gone. You can love people, but once they break your heart, you move on and you let go...I'm no different. He voice was said but strong as if she was trying to not show how she really felt.

" _How's you do it? Can you teach me?"_ Jason hears her voice inside of his head once again but stays quiet.

"Silent as always. You know you never used to be like this," she turns and walks toward her mantle where the pictures are. "You and I...we used to talk. Normally, we'd be on the docks. Whether I was there first and you saw me or vice versa, we could always talk. Then when Jake got kidnapped and I was so terrified...

" _Jason You Go Find My Baby!"_ He heard her voice screaming at him in panic

"You decided to end things. You told me that it was too dangerous and I agreed and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it. I wonder sometimes how things would have turned out if I hadn't given up. Then again, if I hadn't walked out of your penthouse all those years ago, maybe we wouldn't have had Jake and despite everything, I wouldn't change that. Before or after the accident."

" _All I did back then was look back on the past and regret it, but you taught me how to live in the present. It was an amazing gift Jason, I don't think you ever knew just how much I fell in love with you."_

Stunned Jason stood there as moments started to flash in his head. Him holding her in an his arms as she's all dressed up. _"I'm not doing what I want to do." "I know"_ Their first kiss in her studio. " _What do you want? "I want you."_ Him learning the truth about Jake, _"Lucky's not the father of this baby. You are."_ The moment he said " _I love you"_ on the overlook. Flashes upon flashes just kept coming back to him and all he could see was her.

" _Don't be another person I have to hide my feelings from"_

" _To Cam..From Santa?"_

" _Just be glad you're too old for a time out."_

" _His name is Jacob Martin"_

" _Jason, I am standing here with my heart in my hands."_

" _I don't need for you to tell me that it's not going to be easy or that there are going to be brick walls, I just need you to tell me if you feel the same way or am I just crazy?"_

" _I notice you when you are around."_

" _Love shouldn't be safe"_

"Jason. I think you need to go, we can finish this fight later...Jason are you listening to me?" She turned to face him. God, she was beautiful with her dark curls and bright eyes that were just begging to be left alone but he couldn't do it.

"Elizabeth, I remember." Shocked she turned around to face him. "Remember what?"

"I remember you." He started to move towards her again but she shook her head.

"I don't believe you."

"You know I wouldn't lie about something like this. You know me."

"Jason, I thought I knew you, I guess I don't anymore. You're not the same man I fell in love with all those years ago and you're not the same man I fell in love with months ago. You've changed and maybe that's my fault. Hell. It probably is my fault but..." She started to run her fingers through her own hair.

"Elizabeth, I have never lied to you. Not before and and not after. You may not believe me know but you will." He wasn't about to give up not after getting his memories back. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince her that his memories were back but now that they were..they had a lot of work to do. Together.

"Jason just stop. Go back to Sam, Carly and Sonny. Go back to the life you really want. The life that I don't fit into apparently. Just go. Go be their drone, go pick up after them. Go save Sam. Go on adventures with her. Go running to help Carly every time she calls. Go be Sonny's enforcer again. Just stop pretending that you care and go. I won't even be mad at you. I did this. I created this mess 7months ago and I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting them for you. I thought that by lying I would be able to keep you and all I did was lose you in the end, well I'm done now. I am taking my name out of the running, You can go live your life the way you're meant to live it and me and the boys will live ours..with out you." Elizabeth walked over to the door and opened it as she looked over at him with tired eyes.

"Fine, I'll go for now" He stopped in the doorway facing her but she refused to look at him " but this isn't over. I have my memories back" She rolled her eyes. "No, listen" He put his hand to her soft face and tilted it up towards him. "I have them back and I know what it is I want but we need to start over. We need to go back to being friends and we have a lot that we need to talk about."

"Jason. Our timing has never been good and once again you're too late. We're done. It doesn't matter if you got your memories back. It doesn't matter because I still did what I did and we are still where we are. I won't go down this road again. I just don't have another round in me."

"What does that mean?" He was actually starting to worry. She wasn't talking like herself.

"Nothing. Goodbye Jason." Elizabeth closed the door in his face and slid down the back of the door and started to cry silently. It was over. It had to be.

Jason stood in front of her closed door confused. One minute she was yelling at him, the next she was sad and then she was defensive and then she was crying. Her emotions were all over the place. She didn't look well and he noticed that she kept crossing her hands over her stomach every time she mentioned anything. She didn't even believe him when she said that he had his memories back. Jason thought she would have been happy to hear that, but instead she just looked sad and wistful, like it didn't matter anymore. She said as much but her knew Elizabeth and this wasn't her. Staring at her door one more time, Jason headed towards the street. He may not know what was going on with the mother of his son, but she was a woman and when in doubt always ask another woman. He couldn't ask Sam. That was out of the question. While his memories of both women came back, he just didn't have the same emotions or feelings towards Sam. He was going to have to deal with that but in the mean time, he had a certain blonde best friend to go see and if that didn't work...well he could always go to Patrick. Either way he was going to find out what was going on with Elizabeth and make her believe in herself again...and then he maybe he could make her believe in them again.

 **A/N: Alright everybody, hope you liked this chapter . Please R &R. Your reviews keep me motivated. Oh and Viva La Liason! Lol sorry, just had to say that. **


	7. Three Truths and No Lies

Chapter 6

Three Truths and No Lies

 **A/N- Sorry I haven't updated- covering for people at work means no time to write. So you get two updates tonight! Anyway on to answering your reviews and the story. I'll only say this; don't count Carly out just yet. While some may not like her- I do like her, when she is not being possessive, arrogant or downright bitchy LOL. However. I do think that she has good intentions...most of the time..**

 **Now for story purposes: Sonny knows everything that happened with Jason and Elizabeth from the past. He couldn't have Jason be his second in command with out knowing it all can he? He is not a Elizabeth supporter but that might change- MY STORY REMEMBER! Have fun :)**

Carly had left the hospital chapel with tears in her eyes. The muffin and he would probably never get along but she wouldn't wish what she had just heard on anyone. Losing a child is something you never recover from. There is this ache inside that will never ever go away. Carly would know, and so would Elizabeth. This wasn't her first miscarriage Carly thought sadly. To have a life inside you, to feel it every day- to imagine their future... the blonde swallowed and swiped at her eyes one more time.

"I can't believe the news Patrick gave to Elizabeth," in the hallway Felix and Sabrina were talking just as Carly was rounding the corner.

"I know, it's just so heartbreaking. Is Patrick sure of the diagnosis?" Sabrina asked.

 _Diagnosis? Wait...something else was wrong with Elizabeth?_ Carly stopped at the edge of the hallway so she could hear them without seeing her.

"Unfortunately, Patrick said her body's been through too much. He doesn't think she could ever get pregnant again...he body just couldn't carry it to term safely. There is too much risk to her and the child.

"Poor Elizabeth, she must be beside herself. I know she always wanted a little girl, back when I was dating Patrick and watching Emma, she told me that. Now, you're telling me she will probably never have one?

Carly almost fell forward at the admission. Catching herself, she leaned back against the wall. No wonder Elizabeth flew off the handle in the waiting area.

"Is she going to get a second opinion?" For a moment Carly thought she had a spoken her thoughts out loud for a moment.

"Patrick encouraged her to do so, but she is so emotional right now, that I don't think the message was received since it was so much to process at once. Felix answered Sabrina's question right as their names were paged to the ER and they parted ways.

Waiting until the coast was clear-Carly thought back on Elizabeth's outburst. It was a little over the top and while she would never condone Liz keeping her best friend from her. She would never actually admit it out loud-she did think Elizabeth was a good mother.

Hearing Sabrina say that Elizabeth always wanted a little girl, pushed Carly to start heading out of the hospital. She needed to see Jossylyn. She needed to see her miracle baby and that would be her second stop. Since Joss was in school, Carly was on her way to find her newly recent husband. She knew Sonny and Jason were best friends, whether Jason remembered at all, she knew sonny did and he was going to get those answers.

 **While Carly is eavesdropping on Elizabeth and Felix and Sabrina:**

After Jason had pushed past her on the way out of the hospital, Sam and Sonny had gone down to the hospital cafeteria to talk.

"Sonny, can I ask you a question?" They had just sat down with their burgers and coffee.

"Sure" He put his coffee cup down and met her eyes with his.

"What did Elizabeth mean when she said Jason had asked her to marry him multiple times and then took it back? Sam didn't really believe that was true, but something in Sonny's dark eyes made her pause. "Sonny is it true?"

"Yes Sam it's true, but"

"Tell me everything you know"

"Sam it doesn't matter, you are his wife. HE chose you. Just let it go." Sonny didn't see the point in re-hashing the past. All it did was continuously re-injure old wounds.

"Sonny, I need to hear this. Elizabeth says that Jason and her have nineteen years of history between them. I know from when I came into the picture, but what about before that? I think it's time I hear this...from the beginning."

Sonny looked into her eyes searching for any hesitation but seeing none; "Okay, well in the beginning Elizabeth was dating lucky when they first met, but their history really begins at Jake's..a few weeks after Lucky's death."

"Is that when he saved her from that jerk?" Sam had heard the story from Jason before but he was always closed lipped on the subject of Elizabeth.

"Yeah, that's the night he first took her riding."

"Wait, he used to take her on his bike? I didn't think she had ever been on his bike before? Sam thought that was hers and Jason's thing.

"All the time, in the beginning they were just friends. She was grieving, he was missing Robin. Riding fast was a distraction for both of them. Then one of our enemies threatened Elizabeth so Jason walked away...or tried to at least."

"What do you mean tried?"

"Elizabeth called him out on it, said that she counted on him not to treat her like a china doll. I think that was when his feelings started but he wasn't fully aware of them..not yet.

Sam watched as Sonny got this faraway look in his eyes as he continued talking, and she started to feel uncomfortable. There really was more to Jason and Elizabeth than just the few years that she knew about.

"Then Elizabeth found him shot and bleeding in the snow. She got Bobbie to help with his medical attention-force fed him soup. She defended him to everyone in her life, even told people they were dating so they would back off. Elizabeth even stood up to Carly multiple times back then."

"Is that why Carly hates her so much?"

"I think that's part of it. Back then, Carly was number one in Jason's life-but more importantly the one he turned too. I know he felt betrayed when Carly and I slept together. So at that point he left and Elizabeth was "more than a friend," at least that's what he had called her. Then Lucky came back."

"Right, and Elizabeth couldn't make up her mind, so she strung them both along." Sam had heard that part from Lucky years ago.

"It was a little more complicated than that."

"It doesn't sound like it. She wanted both of them but was afraid to make a decision that could end up with losing either one so she kept them both on a leash. She sneered.

"Not exactly, I think. There was a part of Elizabeth that felt like she needed to stay with Lucky out of obligation because she owed him."

"For helping her after she was raped?" Sam had to clarify, "that's so stupid."

"True, but back then Elizabeth had everyone pressuring her to stay with Lucky. I think at that point, she believed that she should be. However Elizabeth and Jason remained friends despite everyone's interfering. Even Lucky's."

"Well obviously Lucky didn't succeed."

"Not for lack of trying"

"So then what?"

"Then Elizabeth and Zander moved into the penthouse because Alcazar was after Zander, and during that was when Jason and Elizabeth decided to actually try to go for a relationship."

"Then you faked your death, and didn't tell her so she left and broke up with Jason because she couldn't handle the life?" Sam scoffed. Carly had already told her part of this. Secrets were part of the business. Sometimes you just didn't know everything.

"That, and I think she was hurt. Up until that point, her and I had been friends to some degree. We lived across from each other. I think that she was hurt we told everyone else and I wouldn't allow him to tell her."

"Did she really expect anything less? I mean she was with Jason because he was protecting her. Not because he wanted to be."

"At the time Jason wanted to be with her, but he could never really find the words to tell her. So they broke up, he moved on with Courtney, her with Ric and you know the rest." Sonny put his hands on his lap as he looked at her. He knew hearing all this was going to be hard on her.

"Yeah unfortunately." Sam sighed as she put her head in her hands. She knew the next few years down pat.

"So as you can see, he did love her. For a long time, but he got tired of the push and pull between them." Sonny honestly believed that that was why Elizabeth and Jason never worked out. Okay if he was being honest with himself, he only tells himself to make him feel better. In fact he was pretty sure him and Carly played a huge part in Jason's failing relationship with Elizabeth.

"He slept with her though, he had a child with her and moved on with her in secret...with her Sonny, and as Jason has said before him and Elizabeth...they just were. I think even then I knew they would always be more than friends." Sam said disappointed. She had tried for years to pretend that all Jason and Elizabeth were, were friends. Sam knew that she was the best choice for Jason. She understood his need for danger, how he lived for the adrenaline. The two of them were really partners...in every aspect of the word. He loved her. He just couldn't remember it. Sam had promised him that she understood his feelings, and she would respect that...for now. She hated Elizabeth and she didn't think Jason loved Elizabeth half as much as he loved her. Or does he? Sam thought.

"Just remember" Sonny put his hands on hers, " he chose you, he married you." He squeezed her hand in comfort.

"What about the part about him asking her to marry him?"

"I'd actually like to know the answer to myself." Carly said as she slipped into the chair next to Sonny.

Before Sonny could speak again, he was saved by both Sam and Carly's phone's ringing.

While both ladies were murmuring into their phones and glancing back at him from time to time, Sonny kept staring at his wheelchair. He hated that he was in this chair. The mighty Sonny Corinthos couldn't use his legs anymore and that crushed his spirit and his self esteem in many ways, but the one thing he could say was that it made him listen a little bit more, which in this case wasn't such a bad thing. He liked Sam. He liked Sam with Jason even more but he has watched Jason these last few weeks and is starting to wonder who Jason should be with. When Jason was in the hospital, Jason connected with Elizabeth. While he couldn't understand that, he was trying to understand his best friend's feelings. Jason was a wreck. He tried to hide it, but he could see it. Jason missed Elizabeth and her boys. Elizabeth had changed so much and he never thought Elizabeth could lie about something like she did, but seeing her blow up in the hospital made him start to wonder about how much they had inflicted on the brunette that she never once talked about.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Sam cut off his thoughts as she put her jacket on. "Alexis needs me at the house, we'll finish this later." She nodded before she slipped away.

"Saved by the phone" Carly murmured, "now I am only going to ask you this once. How many times did Jason ask Elizabeth to marry him?"

"Three times that I know of when she said no and one time where she said yes." Sonny knew better than to lie Carly. The woman was a snake at getting the truth. Poised to strike and sometimes fatal when she learned it.

"What happened the last time when she said yes?"

"Jason took it back"

"Why?" Carly held her breath as she waited.

"Michael got shot." Sonny got emotional as he thought of that day, where they didn't know if their little boy was going to survive or not. Carly placed her arms around Sonny's shoulder as she thanked god that her little boy now grown up boy was all right.

"What if Michael hadn't gotten shot? She already knew the answer in her heart, but she needed to hear it out loud.

"He would have married her Carly, and he would have been happier than we'd probably ever seen him."

"Do you think they would have made it work?"

"Honestly, I wish I could say no, but if I am being completely honest, Jason's been in love with her for years. He just pushed her away because he didn't trust himself to keep her safe. His emotions took over over when she was in danger, and he wasn't in control then. As much as I hate her for keeping him a secret and sometimes I think she makes him miserable just as much as she makes him happy. That being said, it's his decision."

"So what do we do?" Carly asked.

"We stay out of it...for once and support him no matter what he decides...for once."


	8. The Test of Friendship

Chapter 8

The Test of Friendship

 **A/N: Sorry guys- I finished this chapter at 3:45 am and then proceeded to fall asleep at my desk- oops! Here you go! :)**

 **After Jason had left Elizabeth's house, Jason had tried to get a hold of Carly but she wasn't answering. So he decided to go stay at the Quartermaine's and get a hold of his thoughts until the next morning when he finally got a message back from Carly saying to meet her at the Metro-Court.**

"Carly, there you are. I've been trying to get in touch with you all night." Jason spoke as he walked into the Metro-Court looking for the blonde, seeing her writing in a notebook at the bar.

Carly glanced up from what she was writing as she saw her best friend coming towards her and smiled. No matter what the circumstances were, she would always be grateful that she could continue seeing his face all the time.

"I need to talk to you about Elizabeth, I went to see her yesterday after the hospital." Jason said as he approached the counter. He had been itching to talk to her all day, so he could go back and talk to Elizabeth. He knew there was more to what was going on with Elizabeth than the could see. She was irrational, angry, and kept switching her emotions. He knew her, this was a cover for something. As much as he wanted to push the issue, he knew it wasn't the right time. He needed to give her time to cool off, and in the meantime maybe his blonde friend could enlighten him a little.

"What about the muffin?" Carly groaned inwardly. She wanted to stay out of this. After their conversation last night, both Sonny and Carly had agreed that they needed to stay out of it, but that wasn't in her nature.

"Carly, I told you back during the days of Deception not to call her that." Jason said exasperated and grinned as he waited for what he just said to sink in.

"Days of Deception...wait...you remember don't you.? Carly asked as she clasped her hands together, trying hard not to jump up and down in excitement.

"What do you think?" He teased and laughed as she squealed and crossed around the counter to hug him. "Oh, Jason this is amazing news! Wait till I tell Sonny"

"Actually, I need you to hold off on that for a little while. I don't want anyone else to know just yet.

"Why not?" She asked

"Its because I need your help and I need you to listen."

"I'm all ears," she motioned for them to sit down at a table. "How can I help?"

"For starters, I remember everything. Elizabeth, the boys. Sam and Danny, You and Sonny and the kids. I also remember the Quartermaine's. Everyone and everyone I forgot. That being said, I also remember all the crap you've given me over the last few years about Elizabeth and Sam. So I am only going to ask this once . What makes one better than the other and as my friend who I love and trust, who do you think I should be with? He asked earnestly.

Of all the questions he could have asked, Carly was not expecting that. Staring dumbfounded at her best friend, Carly could honestly say she was speechless. Thinking on what he had asked, she realized she had two options. Tell him what she wanted to see him do or try and honor their friendship, by staying out of it. Neither one was going to be easy.

Jason clenched his fists as he waited for Carly to respond. He did have his memories back now and he did remember all the times Carly was there for him. He also knew that back when Carly didn't know who he was that they became friends and that was the friendship he wanted to have. It was clear to see that Carly had changed in the time that he had been "gone," he got to witness that first hand. However once she found out who he was, it was if what he wanted didn't matter to her anymore. So he needed to know, was his friend really there or was that just someone she made up in the time being till she got him back?

"I can't answer that." Carly finally spoke.

"Wait, what?" Jason wasn't expecting that. He honestly believed she would just continue to push him and Sam together. "Why?"

"Why? Because it wouldn't be a fair answer."

"You want to explain why that is?"

"Jason, after we thought you had died. I prayed over and over again, that if I ever got you back. I would try to be a better friend to you. So no Jason I can't answer that, because what I want for you and what I think you need is probably very different than what you want or what you need. Am I right? Carly asked.

Jason nodded his head and smirked, "so how did that taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like vinegar, now shut up." Carly grimaced. "So did that answer your question?"

"Well in a way, but I really need you to answer the question but I'll rephrase it. Without putting in your two sense about who I should be with, why do you not like Elizabeth and why do you like Sam?" That was probably the easiest way he could have asked that.

Carly thought for a moment on both women. She knew what her answer was. Actually she had known for a long time, she just could never actually say it out loud she thought as she took a drink of water to clear her head.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to be patient with me while I say this okay?"

"Deal" He could keep quiet while Carly talked. That was easy.

"Alright, look it's no secret that the muffin and I don't get along and Sam and I do. Sam wasn't supposed to be in your life in the beginning Jason, you only met her because of Sonny. You tried to protect her and baby Lila because that's who you are. You are compassionate and noble and you always try to do right by everyone else. Even if it might be at the cost of your own happiness. So when Lila, died, it was after that when I think you really started to fall for her. Then you two were inseparable. She got you Jason, she got your life and she accepted it without ever challenging it. I think that was why I liked her. She respected the boundaries that the business creates. I truly thought you were happier with her than you were with Elizabeth.

"As for Elizabeth?" He said quietly.

Carly ran her hands through her hair. This was harder than she thought.

"Elizabeth was this little girl who hadn't fully matured and she captured your heart easily. You pushed people aside for her. You always came to her rescue even when she didn't want you too, but you want to know the moment I realized that you loved her more than you could ever admit.?

"When?"

"When Elizabeth was locked in the crypt and you went to Taggert and the Quartermaine's to try to get them to help you find Elizabeth."

Thinking back on that moment Jason remembered how desperate he was to find her that he had gone to Taggert and Edward. Not like they were any help really though.

"I realized then that what I thought you and I had, would never compare to what you had with her. You went to Edward Jason and you hated him then. That desperation...I only see that in you when Elizabeth is in trouble like when Manny held her hostage, when the Metro-Court was under attack, when the TMK was on the loose at the Black and White Ball. The desperation and fear you have in your eyes is only there for her. I don't see that on your face when Sam is in danger or missing."

"Carly," Jason tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish Jase, I started to realize that Elizabeth had the power to hurt you more than anyone ever could including me and Sonny and you don't seem to realize it or care. That's why I hate her. She could hurt you, hell she has hurt you and yet you still love her don't you?"

It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. Jason looked into her eyes and he could see that she was telling him the truth. Even though she probably hated it and for that he was grateful. Which is why he felt comfortable pushing the subject of Elizabeth.

"Carly," he took her hands in his. "You will always be one of my best friends, but I need you to put aside your personal feelings for once and just help me."

"I thought that's what I just did."

He shook his head, "Yes but there is more."

"Such as?"

"I told you I went to see Elizabeth yesterday remember?"

"Yes"

"Well something's wrong. She's not acting like herself. Her emotions were all over the place when I was talking to her. Screaming, crying, sounding defeated. She couldn't have cared less that my memories were back. That's not like her."

"Wait, your memories came back while you were with Elizabeth?" As much as she hated it, even Carly could see the significance of that statement.

"Yeah. She was really upset and I just heard her voice in my head. The same tone of voice, just the words were different.

"What do you think is wrong?" Carly knew but she couldn't tell him. She wanted too but it wasn't her place. Jason needed to hear it from Elizabeth not her. Keeping quiet was the one thing that she could do right now.

"I think that it has to do with whatever Patrick told her. I know she is throwing up her walls again and normally I would push but she just seemed really on edge yesterday. I didn't want to make things worse."

"Probably a smart idea." Carly glanced down at her hands.

"You know something?" Jason questioned.

"What? No, I don't."

"Carly you were a really bad liar before and you still are. Please I can see it all over your face." Jason could see that she knew something. Her nose always crinkled when she was trying to hide something.

"Look Jason, you really need to talk to Elizabeth. You remember her. That is what is important right now. You need to push her to talk. You can't get anywhere by fighting with her. Just try and be patient. Elizabeth probably feels like she can't trust you. You need to get her to open up to you."

"Why are you suddenly pushing me to talk to Elizabeth. What Do You Know?"

Carly stood up from the table. "Jase, I love you but don't ask me to tell you. I told you I wanted to be a better friend and doing that means staying out of it." She turned to face him pleadingly.

"Alright, I'll back off for now," he stood up too. "Don't for one minute think that I am letting this go. If I find out that something major has happened to her, and you are deliberately keeping it from me. I will be back to confront you." Jason said as he turned and walked away.

"I just hope you can forgive me when you do." Carly murmured as she sent a text. It was time to talk to Elizabeth. She had a lot that she needed to say to the young woman. Things that had been a long time coming.

 **A/N: Surprised? I told you not to count Carly out just yet. R &R please :)**


	9. The Line Had Been Drawn

Chapter 9

The Line Had Been Drawn

 **A/N: Okay so this chapter was so Not easy. I think I wrote and re- started it at least six or seven times. My trash can next to my desk is filled with sheets of paper of different scenarios. I wanted this scene to show the pain, anger and betrayal obviously, but I also wanted to show the growth of the two characters. I hope I finally nailed it on this try. Enjoy!**

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning as Elizabeth was trying to pick up the house. Her boys were playing outside and getting along as well as she could see. Elizabeth left the front door wide open, so that every time she was in the room, she could keep an eye out. Maybe she was a little paranoid, every five minutes she would poke her head outside to keep checking on them. Smiling when she heard them laughing, Elizabeth moved towards the kitchen to put the dishtowels away.

Outside the three boys were taking turns going down the slide when Carly pulled in the driveway. They stood quietly as they eyed the woman who they knew disliked their mother.

"Hey boys, is your mom around?"

Before Cameron could answer, Jake pushed himself in front of his two brothers and crossed his arms. "Mom's inside," he said with no emotion.

Carly tried not to get emotional as she stared at little Jake. He was so much like his father in that moment that it was hard not to smile. "Do you think I could go in and talk to your mom?"

"Sure you can Mrs. Jax" Cameron said cheerfully.

"Cam, you stay here with Aiden and I will go in with Mrs. Jax" Jake left no room for negotiation as he started heading for the house. Carly followed as Jake led her inside.

"MOM!" He called out

"Hey baby, what's going…?" Elizabeth walked out from the kitchen wringing her hands on a towel when she saw her son with Carly.

"Mrs. Jax is here to see you." Jake said as he crossed over to stand next to her.

"Hello Elizabeth" the usual loud mouthed blonde spoke very quietly.

Turning to her son, Elizabeth told Jake "you can go back outside honey."

"Are you sure?"

Smiling down at him she nodded, "yes, it's okay." Satisfied, Jake hugged his mom and walked back outside without giving Carly a second glance. Carly had to hand it to the kid, he was a mini-Jason with his stone cold face.

"I have nothing to say to you Carly, so you can just leave." Elizabeth was less than civil now that her son wasn't in the room.

"Then you can just listen..Carly started but as she watched Elizabeth cross her arms in front of her, she realized that this was going to be anything but easy.

"I got your text Carly, and I thought I made it clear by not responding that I wasn't interested in talking to you."

"Well maybe I have a few things to say to you, did you ever think of that?" Carly tossed her purse on to the couch and threw her hands on her hip. "This conversation is long overdue so let's start at the beginning."

"Hurricane Carly wants to give me a history lesson? Are you fucking kidding me?" Elizabeth swore.

"Look, I am trying to be adults here and actually have a conversation with you."

"An adult? Really Carly? When have you ever acted like an adult?" Elizabeth laughed out loud which only pissed off the blonde even more.

"Listen to me you sanctimonious little bitch, just because you're upset about God knows what, doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"There's Carly...always thinking about how everything affects her, it's like you haven't changed at all."

"The same could be said about you. You don't learn from your mistakes do you _Lizzie._ You lie until you get what you want."

"You're one to talk Caroline, you lie like you breathe! Didn't you come into Port Charles to destroy your mother? Seduced Tony with lies just so you could break up her marriage because you were mad at her for giving you up."

"You don't know anything about that. So I would quit if I were you." Carly said menacingly. She hated when people threw her past mistakes in her face. How the hell did Elizabeth know any of that? That happened before she even came to town?

"I'm just getting started. You lied to everyone about who the father of Michael was. You even convinced Jason to lie and say he was the father. Yet you berate me for letting Lucky do the same thing with Jake?

"The difference is that AJ was a dangerous influence back then."

"Are you saying Jason wasn't?" Elizabeth shot back

"How dare you, you know that Jason loves kids and is great with them. He would never allow for them to get hurt and he would do anything and everything to make sure they wouldn't!"

"I have never ONCE questioned Jason's love for my kids or anyone else's for that matter. That was never the problem."

"Oh right, the problem was and still is that you are scared of this life and never wanted to be a part of it. So YOU walked away from Jason all those years ago."

"I didn't leave because I was afraid and couldn't handle it, despite what you all think!"

"Then what was it? Hmm?"

"I didn't like being lied to. I got that secrets were a part of this business but I expected more from Jason."

"See, that right there is why you and Jason would never work!" Carly threw her hands up as she stalked towards Elizabeth. "You wanted to change Jason. You Never could accept what he did for a living. You hated the fact that he worked for Sonny and was friends with me. You concocted this idea in your head of who Jason was and when he didn't live up to your fantasy, then you cut him out of your life."

"Sit down Carly! It's time to tell you a story." Elizabeth pushed against the blonde as she turned to sit on the couch. Holding her hand out, Elizabeth waited as Carly eyed her with a glare and sat down across from her. If Carly deemed to come to her house and throw her history and past mistakes in her face, then fine.

"Okay Elizabeth, I'll bite, what do you have to tell me that I don't already know?" Carly patronized.

"Will you just shut the hell up and listen for once. You are in my house after all, so please show me some respect at least in that!"

Carly wanted to retort but she bit her tongue instead. Elizabeth was infuriating her but for the sake of the kids outside, she would listen...for now.

"Carly, I did not walk out on Jason because I couldn't handle his life. Back then, I was constantly in it, if you remember correctly. I found Jason shot and bleeding in the snow. I was threatened by Sorel twice including him putting a bomb in my studio. I was locked in a crypt with Zander. I moved into the penthouse because Alcazar was after Zander."

"Right, not because you wanted too."

"No I didn't want too, but Jason said it was best for everyone so I went a long with it. I trusted his advice and his opinion. Even back then"

"If that was the case, then why didn't you two stay together?" Carly asked sarcastically

"Ill tell you the same thing I told him. "I didn't want to be the second person. I wanted to be the first. I told him that he was always going to be Sonny's enforcer so he and I could never work"

"You selfish bitch, no wonder,"

"I told Jason a few days before that" Elizabeth interrupted, her voice as cold as ice, "that it didn't matter what he did out there. What mattered was how he treated me. I knew that there was parts of his business that he probably couldn't share with me, but I cared about Sonny too Carly and I thought that I deserved to know, but you and more importantly Sonny had to come first."

"Is that what this is about? Have you really been holding on to this for all these years? Jason lied to you about Sonny's death. It happened! Move on already." Carly demanded as she got off the couch and started pacing. "You can't hold Jason responsible for what happened in the past. That's not fair! The way you yelled at him in the hospital was uncalled for and downright vindictive."

Elizabeth stood up and faced her. "You still don't get it. I'm not mad at Jason for one specific incident, what I am mad about is that he violated my trust and respect. He took the two aspects of our friendship and relationship and threw them back in my face. Repeatedly.

"It's clear you never deserved it in the first place."

 _SMACK_

Carly grabbed at her cheek from where Elizabeth had just left a hand print on her face. Fuming Carly reached out to smack Elizabeth back. When her palm connected with Elizabeth's face, the brunette actually growled, grabbed Carly's arm and shoved her back so she was sitting down on the chair.

"Never ever touch me again!" Elizabeth threatened as Carly tried to get her arms free of Elizabeth's hold. When the hell did the little girl get so strong? How the heck did the conversation get so out of hand?

"Alright, fine but get your hands off me!"

Elizabeth let go of Carly, and sighed. "Carly, let me ask you a question. Why do you love Sonny? Why do you keep covering for him, taking him back when he hurts you or your children?

"That's none of your business!"

"It is it because you two are actually friends and partners? Is it because you know that Sonny respects and trusts you? How about the fact that Sonny puts you and the kids first ahead of everything and anyone? Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Of course it matters, it's why Sonny and I work. You can't have a relationship based on lies. You can't have a relationship with out mutual respect and trust" Carly scoffed as she thought about her relationship with Sonny.

Elizabeth cocked her eyebrow and waited until what Carly said dawned on herself.

"Shit." Was all the blonde said as she rubbed her temples.

"Get it now?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Still Elizabeth, if you really loved him...why didn't you let him be in Jake's life? Why did you keep him from him?

"Carly, when Jake was born I was with Lucky and he was with Sam. It was one night. We were both upset...alcohol was involved. It just happened. It wasn't supposed to have any consequences. When he found out that there was a possibility that I could be pregnant, he offered to marry me to support me."

"You said no though,"

"Of course I did, what kind of marriage would that have been. Loveless and a marriage of convenience? Besides we would have been hurting a lot of people."

"Okay that I get somewhat, but what about after you had the paternity test?" Carly's eyebrows shot up in respect for what Elizabeth had just said.

"You mean the one you and everyone else kept badgering me about? Where you would show up while I was at work and constantly criticize, berate and harass me while I was working?"

"I admit I didn't handle that very well."

"Carly if it had been you in that situation and I did half the things you had done, what would you have done or said to me?"

"I see your point." Carly really did, if that had been her in the situation. She would have screamed at Elizabeth to back off and get out of her business. "You could have still told Jason the truth about him being Jake's father!"

"Before or after Sonny had jumped to conclusions and said it was for the best? Before or after you ran to Jason to tell him the _good_ news before I could? When would I have told Jason the truth? Why should I have when everyone wanted Jake to be Lucky's?

Carly thought back on that time and realized that she probably didn't help that situation at all. She was so angry at Liz for having her best friends baby. Not because she thought Elizabeth was a bad mom, but because it meant that Elizabeth would have been linked to Jason forever and remembering what she told Jason in the metro -court. She sighed. She probably wasn't the best version of herself then.

"I mean what was so wrong with me having Jason's baby, or any baby for that matter?" Elizabeth almost cried as she got lost in her own thoughts of the last few days.

Carly swallowed and looked away quickly as the topic of why she had even come to see Elizabeth was brought to the forefront of the conversation. She wasn't quick enough because Elizabeth had already seen the look on her face. The tension was so thick, Carly knew she had to be careful in what she had said. She knew Elizabeth was vulnerable right now. It was if air from earlier was wiped of the anger and now replaced with pain.

"No" Elizabeth said quietly as her heart hammered loudly. Carly could see the panic behind the young woman's eyes as well as the fear. She reached out for Elizabeth hands but Elizabeth backed away slowly.

"Please tell me you don't know." Carly tried hard to not show any emotion on her face as the Elizabeth pleaded with her.

"Elizabeth"

"HOW? She yelled. Not loud enough for the boys to hear of course. "Did you go snooping through my medical files? Carly, how could you do this? Did you tell everyone? Sonny? Sam? What about Jas..."

Elizabeth froze as the idea that Carly could have told Jason that she miscarried their baby hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Did you run to Jason and tell him?"

"Elizabeth, no I didn't to any of it!" Carly tried to reason with her but she could see that Elizabeth had reached her ability for rational conversing.

"Then how?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I overheard Felix and Sabrina talking about your condition." She moved closer to Elizabeth as she could start to see her body shaking voluntarily.

"So you know that I can't ever have children. That's just fucking great! I bet you're thrilled about that." Elizabeth laughed even as the tears were starting to come down her face.

"Elizabeth of course not. I've been through that before. I know what it's like to feel like your body has failed you. I do know a little bit about what you're going through" Carly wasn't even going to attempt to say that she knew how it felt to find out you could never have a child again.

Seeing that Carly was being honest and sincere was more than Elizabeth could bear as she slipped down on her knees crying harder. "No Go Away!" She cried as Carly knelt down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Elizabeth tried to push her away but Carly held strong, until Elizabeth just stopped fighting and cried hanging on to her. Carly could feel Elizabeth's pain. She was familiar with it. They could get back to their fighting later, right now Elizabeth needed to cry so Carly was quiet as she rubbed her hand down Elizabeth's back trying to offer words of comfort.

Feeling Elizabeth sag against her a few minutes later, Carly asked "You done?"

Making a _pfft_ sound, Elizabeth shrugged. "I still hate you."

Carly smirked, "I still hate you too." She grabbed her arm and helped her stand up.

"So"

"So?"

They both laughed awkwardly. Where did they go from here?

"I'm sorry I hit you." Elizabeth said sincerely.

"I deserved it. I'm sorry too" Carly nodded.

"So what happens now?"

"Well we can continue to fight or we can just try and start from where we are now? I don't know about you but I'm kind of tired of fighting with you" Carly said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, it's exhausting" Elizabeth agreed

"Frenemies?" Carly held out her hand smirking.

Elizabeth looked at her outstretched hand. Could it actually mean peace between the two. Did she really want that? Maybe it doesn't matter, maybe it's what she needed.

"Frenemies" Elizabeth shook it

Carly grabbed her purse, "I think I am going to go."

"Carly, are you going to tell Jason?" Elizabeth's voice strong once again stopped her.

"No and I can promise you I won't. It's not my secret to tell, but Elizabeth you do need to tell him. "

"I know."

"I'm not going to push this issue, but maybe after you have spoken to him, we can rehash some of our issues and put them finally behind us." Carly knew there was more to say between the two but right now wasn't the time.

"Why" If Elizabeth thought she was hearing things, she was mistaken. Carly was being sincere and the notion just surprised her.

"Honestly, because I am done trying to convince myself that I know Jason best. He's my friend and he loves you. No don't shake your head, he does Elizabeth. You're just too hurt to see it right now.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Don't get used to it Muffin-Face." Carly smirked as she started to walk out the door.

"Get out of my house Hurricane Carly" Elizabeth grinned.

Carly turned to Elizabeth and held up the middle finger as she smiled and walked towards her car. Past the three boys that were playing on the other side of the lawn far enough away that they hadn't heard anything. Elizabeth stared at her retreating back, grateful for that until Carly got in her car. The white flag had been waved. There was a wave of peace that had befallen the two women. Things were not going to get worse but maybe they could get better.

"Who would have thought?" Both women said aloud as they chuckled. It was the beginning for them, and quite possibly….. the end for everyone else.

 **A/N: Well? What did you think? Hopefully you all don't hate me. Oh and don't worry too much...like it say's it's just like I said. It's the beginning and the end! LOL. Okay R &R!**


	10. Letting Go Is Never Easy

Chapter 10

Letting Go Is Never Easy

 **A/N Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's been so long. I was recently admitted to the hospital for some testing and I finally have my laptop from home.**

 **Now onto my story. This chapter is going be a JaSam chapter. Now don't get too mad at me...its not what you think. Oh and if you're looking for it to be a Sam bashing then you can stop reading here. I am laying groundwork here so be patient:)**

Samantha Morgan was wandering around her apartment looking at old photographs. Taking a sip of the drink in her hand she sighed. Look at how happy they used to be? Jason and Sam. United. It was them against the world for a while. She was Bonnie to his Clyde. Now the world was playing a cruel joke on her and Sam couldn't wrap her head around it.

When she thought Jason had died, it felt as if a piece of her heart died with her. When she found out he was alive, her heart finally felt whole again and now it was threatening to break all over again. She had to say goodbye to him...only this time it was because he was going to choose Elizabeth. He hadn't said anything to her since the hospital other than to text her saying he had some news, but she could see it in his eyes.

In the past few weeks since finding out he was Jason Morgan, he was moody and very irritated. Sam had thought at first it was because Elizabeth had known and lied for months. If looks could kill Elizabeth would be ten feet underground and Sam would have been the one to do it. How she Hated that woman! Elizabeth was a liar and pretended to be a Saint when she was anything but. For years she had watched Jason cater to Elizabeth's needs because that woman could play him like a fiddle and she used his son to do it.

Well Jason finally had wised up to it, or so she had thought as Jason had cut ties with the woman. Sam knew it killed him to be kept from his son but she had always thought that was Elizabeth's doing. Just another way for her to dig the knife in Jason's back. Sam hated her oh yes, but she always knew that Elizabeth did love Jason in her own twisted way. What she was finally starting to realize was that Jason loved Elizabeth too. She's seen it for the last few weeks. It looked as if he was in physical pain to hear her name or to even see her. He refused to talk about her, and when Sonny or her had started in on her- he was extremely angry and downright protective and defensive of her. It made Sam sick to her stomach, and she tried not to show it to him. She promised that she would be his friend if that's what he needed...but she had hoped that wouldn't be all that he needed.

"Hey, I thought I might find you here." Sam turned from the fireplace at Jason's voice.

"Hey"

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure," she gestured for them to sit down "what about?"

Jason sat down and stared at her. She was beautiful with her dark hair and dark eyes, but he just couldn't find any feelings of love for her. Sure he cared about her, but he wasn't in love with her and he didn't know how to tell her without hurting her.

"Well for starters, I remember." He watched her carefully as she smiled.

"That's great Jason. I am really happy for you."

"Sam, I remember….everything."

Her face fell, she knew what he was talking about. The betrayals and secrets between them. What she had done to his kids, how they fell back in love, had Danny...all of it.

Jason could see the mask on her face fall and he waited to see what she had to say.

"Oh, okay." Well that certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"Is that it, are you going to say anything else?"

"Like what Jason?"

"I don't know, how about apologizing for your mistakes, for berating Elizabeth. For keeping secrets from me too."

"Jason, that was a long time ago. We moved past it."

"I am not talking about the past Sam, I am talking about the present. Here and Now." Jason leaned back in his chair as he studied her.

"Well then what are you talking about?"

"Were you ever going to tell me about the reasons you and Elizabeth don't like each other? For example reasons she stated in the hospital?

Sam thought back on Elizabeth's tirade at the hospital and cringed. Yep. Elizabeth had told everyone what she had done to her and Jake and Cameron. From the faces that had turned to her in shock, that was a secret Elizabeth had been holding on too probably for this exact reason...to use it against her and to turn Jason against her. Sam had to hand it to Elizabeth, she really was one manipulative little bitch.

"Don't call her that!" Jason was angry.

Realizing that she had spoken her thoughts out loud, she knew it was pointless to hide her feelings right now.

"Jason, you can't see it but she is. She is using the past that we moved forward from to try and turn you against me. She is manipulating you and you are allowing it. When are you going to open your eyes?" Sam stood up and faced him.

"Sam, I would be careful if I were you. The old Jason may have allowed you to trash talk Elizabeth but I sure as hell won't." He was too calm as he spoke to her. Sam started clenching her fists, she just wanted to hit him so badly.

"No he didn't. You and him both still have your heads stuck up your ass when it comes to her. She is this damsel in distress that you have to protect and she gives you all the ammunition in the world to do so and you can't see that she is playing you. My God Jason, she lied to you for seven months about who you are? How can you sit there and defend her?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER." He roared. "Always have, probably always will."

Taken aback Sam just stared at him as he got up from the couch and started to pace. He didn't want to hurt Sam but he just couldn't stand her bashing Elizabeth. He thought that she was his friend and was willing to accept just friendship. Clearly that wasn't going to happen quite as easily as he thought.

"What did you just say?" Sam felt her heart break into a million pieces and she tried to catch her breath.

"I said that I love her Sam."

"Do I get an explanation?" She asked reminding them of the last time she had asked that question. Standing in that exact penthouse after she had just slept with Ric and him with Elizabeth. Sam expected the same answer.

"Sam, Elizabeth was right. We have nineteen years of history behind us. Yes, not all of it is good and not all of it was bad but I wouldn't change any of it." Jason turned to face her and tried not to let her tears affect him. "When I woke up a year ago with a new face and no memory, I connected with Elizabeth...almost immediately. We became friends and then we fell in love. She defended me. She trusted me..she chose me."

"Yeah and then she lied to you about your identity for seven months. She must not trust in your love for her if she could do that."

"After everything we have been through, I can't say that I don't understand it to some degree. Sam, I remember all the years Elizabeth and I had this dance. One of us opens up and the other one starts to pull away. The Jason you and her both remember is not one I am proud of. He loved her more than anything but was never willing to fight for her. Then when she became a mother, he didn't think he should fight for her, that would put her kids in danger,"

"Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?" You and him are the same person!"

"No Sam we aren't and that's what you need to understand. It's what I have been trying to get you to understand. The Jason Morgan you remember died that night on the pier. I am not the same man. I don't know if I even want to be the same man...the mob, the danger, the lies and secrets...I am not sure I want that same life back." He kept trying to get her to understand what he had been saying all along.

"But you want her back, after everything she has done to us and to Danny?" Sam screamed "You do remember that right? She lied about the DNA test that proved Danny was alive. Our son could have died. All she does is lie!"

"If I remember correctly there was a time, so did you. As for Danny, yes what she did was wrong, but Sam she was grieving Jake. She wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. She hated herself for that lie and she came clean and he forgave her. Danny is alive Sam. Nothing will ever change how happy I am that I have him. Nothing will change what she did but he did forgive her. Even after that he still loved her. Even after her lying for these past months, I still love her. I guess he and I aren't that different. Not when it comes to her." Jason finished as he stared at her.

Sam's tears were running down her face, as she stood there completely stunned and hurt by everything he had just said. She turned around to face the mantle where a picture of her Jason and Danny were smiling at the camera.

"Sam", he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "this man in the picture….he loved you. Yes that is true and he was happy with you, but I am not him."

Sam shook her head and tried to talk but he interrupted her, "Sam look at the picture. Look at me, I know you see two different men." Sam looked at the picture and back at him, yes their faces were different but their hearts were the same. She had always known that.

"You need to let him go Sam. You need to say goodbye." Jason turned her to face him. "You are an amazing woman. You are strong and independent and beautiful and one day you will be happy again. Hell, you already were before this happened. Yes you and Patrick didn't work out but that doesn't mean there isn't someone out there for you. I'm sorry it's not me. I will always care about you but the love that we shared is gone. Maybe it's because the accident caused me to lose my memory and it altered the way I think and remember, but it's still gone. You will always be in my life because you are my son's mother and I hope one day we can be friends."

"Friends? Do you really think that is possible? That I can watch you move on with Elizabeth and be happy about that?" The idea was ludicrous.

Jason could see that she didn't even think it was possible but her knew her. There wasn't anything Sam could do if she set her mind to it. He had become her friend this past year and he had seen her determination and drive.

"I think you will once you let go of Jason Morgan. Your Jason. Your husband Sam" He held out the picture to her and she took it with her hands shaking.

"How can I do that?" She looked up at him through her tears. Her heart was breaking even as she knew this was coming.

"By remembering the past, by accepting the present and by looking forward to your own future." He wiped her tears gingerly with the pad of his thumb as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before he turned and walked away from her for the last time.

The door closed quietly and Sam stood there with the picture in her hands and tried to accept what he wanted. It wasn't going to be easy, but she had promised to be his friend. Letting him go wasn't what she wanted but if this is what he wanted, she would try to accept it. Maybe going away for a little while was a good idea. Taking Danny to see some of her old friends would probably help her while she got some emotional distance. Heading upstairs to pack a bag for her and her son, she left the picture frame turned over on the coffee table. Sam was a fighter, she could do this. She could move on. At least she hoped she could.

 **A/N: Not what you expected huh? LOL anyway, next few chapters are all about Liason so there is something to look forward too.**


	11. Unexpected Words Of Wisdom

Chapter 11

Unexpected Words of Wisdom

Jason punched the heavy bag in the gym with everything he had. With every hit, his frustrations grew. The memories had been returning all week but Elizabeth was refusing to talk to him. He wanted to talk to he so bad. He called her and texted her but she wouldn't answer. He even showed up at the hospital a few times, and she was _conveniently_ with a patient or in surgery. If Jason didn't know better, he would say that she had hep in dodging him but he couldn't prove it. Oddly enough, when he tried to talk to Carly about it, she dodged the questions too. How was he supposed to make Elizabeth believe in him again, when he could never get within talking distance of her? There was so much they had to discuss. Why couldn't she give him the time of day to do just that. She owed him at least that much he thought and then he got angry. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Yes she lied but he could forgive that and move past it so they could be happy again. With that last thought, he punched the bag so hard that his knuckles started to bleed.

"Woah, where's the fire?"Sonny wheeled in with Epiphany behind him. As much as he hated having Epiphany as his physical therapist, he couldn't deny that she was really helping...in her own bossy and demanding kind of way.

"Hey man" Jason took a swig of his water bottle as he stopped to take a break. His black t-shirt was soaked in sweat and clinging to him as he wiped his knuckles on his shirt.

"You going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?" Sonny asked as Epiphany went in the other room to go clear the space that they were utilizing today.

"Do you really want to know?" Jason sat down on the bench.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Sonny wheeled up next to him and turned to face his friend.

"It's Elizabeth, that's what's wrong."

"Are her and the kids okay?"

"Oh yeah, they're fine I guess. I wouldn't know." Jason scoffed a little

"What do you mean you wouldn't know?" Sonny asked. He was puzzled. He knew that Elizabeth and Jason weren't exactly talking. Carly had told him that much but she refused to say anymore which was unlike his wife. However, when she reminded him that they had promised to stay out of it and just be better friends too Jason, he couldn't argue.

"She is ignoring me." Jason said sadly and he turned to his mentor expecting to see some kind of empathy but all he found was Sonny trying to contain his laughter.

"It's not funny Sonny"

"Actually, it is, you two are still doing the dance" When Jason didn't respond, Sonny continued to chuckle as he tried to fill in his clueless friend. "Jason, I know you don't remember this but Elizabeth ignoring you isn't something new. In fact her whole attitude of indifference isn't something new either."

Feeling guilty at his friends words, Jason knew that he needed to let Sonny know about his memory returning, "Sonny before you continue, I have to tell you something," He paused.

"You can tell me anything Jase"

"I got my memory back, well everything after the accident that is. I remember being Jason Morgan."

Stunned Sonny stared at Jason as he nodded back at him. "It's true, I remember. I remember my best friends, Carly and you." Sonny's eyes filled with tears as he heard Jason's words. He had his best friend back. He felt as if he could finally breathe again.

"Jason, that is incredible." Sonny said finally. "So that means you remember both Elizabeth and Sam too and all the missing years?"

"Yes."

"You chose Elizabeth didn't you?" There was no accusation or disbelief from Sonny, it was just a question. Rhetorical yes but still, a simple question.

"Sonny, there was..."

"Never any choice to make" Sonny finished. Now it was Jason's turn to look surprised.

"Don't look so surprised Jason, you may have forgotten this, but I saw what you were like these past few weeks without Elizabeth, after you learned the truth that is."

"Not some of my best moments" Jason muttered as he thought of how he acted towards everyone...including Elizabeth.

"Agreed, but it doesn't change the fact that just because she lied didn't mean you weren't hurting without her." Sonny pointed out before continuing, "it also doesn't change the fact that you are still angry at her and at yourself."

"Why would I be angry at her. I love her." Jason stated confused.

"Jason, just because you love her and chose her doesn't erase what she did. She lied to you for seven months and you can't just ignore it because all of a sudden your remember. That's not a healthy relationship."

"So what, my relationship with Sam is..or was?" Jason bit back, "If you're going to tell me that I should be with Sam then,"

"Jason, that's not where I was going with this." Sonny said calmly. He waited until Jason took a breath before continuing.

"A relationship has to have strong foundations of trust and respect. You can't keep a relationship together without any of those building blocks. However as individuals in the relationship, you have to be allowed to feel what you feel without the other person being angry. Jason, yes you love Elizabeth and you want to be with her and I will respect that, but you need to allow yourself to feel that anger you have growing inside of you"

"That's not why I am angry. "Jason defended. "I am angry because Elizabeth won't let me in, not because I am angry and don't fully trust her all the way."

"Isn't that at least part of it?" Sonny asked patiently. He wasn't trying to disregard Jason's feelings, he just didn't want Jason to disregard his own feelings.

"I guess, but Sonny how can I move past those feelings when she won't even talk to me?"

"The trust between you two has been broken and I will admit that everyone had their part in that, including me. I never saw Elizabeth as more than that foolish little girl who had a crush on you and that's all I ever treated her as. I owe her an apology, I know that."

Jason put his head in his hands as he absorbed what Sonny was saying. He knew that was true. His relationship with Elizabeth had been destroyed over the years and this new betrayal had just pushed them farther and farther apart.

"What do I do?" Jason was wrestling with his feelings. He wanted Elizabeth back. He wanted their family but he also wanted her to hear how her lies had felt to him. He just didn't want to do it at the cost of losing her..again.

"Well for starters, can you accept your feelings of anger? Sonny asked

"Yes."

"Then say it. Out loud. Right here, in front of me." Sonny pushed.

Jason took a deep breath, "I am angry that she lied to me for months. It hurt like hell that she did that."

"That's a start. Do you feel better accepting your own feelings?"

"A little, but now what? I don't know what to do." Jason said as he felt a little helpless. Over the years he and Elizabeth had fought and sometimes had even fell out of touch but it never felt like this. The separation from her was killing him. He just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her and never ever let go, if only she would give him the chance.

"Now, you start over. You try and rebuild what made you two strong. Your friendship. You know what to do and how to get her to trust you Jason, just trust yourself." Sonny clapped him on the back as he started to wheel himself towards the other room so he could begin his ow recovery.

"What if she doesn't ever trust me again? What if I can't trust her again?" Jason asked as he looked up towards his mentor.

"Then you two won't move forward, but I wouldn't worry about that. I sure as hell don't." Sonny said.

"Why not"

"Because Jason and Elizabeth? They are unstoppable and hell hath anyone who gets in their way." Sonny grinned as he turned around leaving Jason smirking to himself on the bench. His mentor was right. He was going to find her and track her down and make her talk to him and hell hath anyone who got in his way.

 **A/N: So what did you think? R &R! Next chapter- Liason ALL the way!**


	12. Good Luck Charms

Chapter 12

Good Luck Charms

 **A/N: Well how did you like that last chapter? Alright on to Liason! Now for other purposes, forget that I mentioned the name Carter in the beginning of this story. I had another idea for the name of the therapist I want Jake to see:)**

Elizabeth was lying on a blanket out in the park. Aiden was sitting happily next to her playing with his crayons while Cameron and Jake were playing in the sandbox. This was her life and despite everything that had happened in the last few weeks, she could at least be happy that she had her three boys. Being a mom was the bright spot in her life and she wouldn't change that.

Her phone buzzed one more time sighing she checked to see if it was Jason before she answered. She knew that it wasn't fair that she screened his calls right now, but she didn't know how to talk to him. Not yet anyway. Seeing that it was Carly, she chuckled as she answered.

"What do you want harpy?"

"Good morning to you too wench!" Carly laughed as she was grabbing her things to take Josslyn out to the park."

"What's up Carly, I am with the boys."

"Oh good, I was going to ask you if you and the boys want to join me and Joss in the park right now?"

Elizabeth laughed, "we are already here, see you soon!" Her and Carly had become friends, and it was weird but it was an interesting dynamic. The two actually got a long...surprisingly.

"Mommy, Jake is being mean to me!" Cameron came up behind her. Elizabeth looked up, her phone forgotten and all of her attention was on her eldest.

"What do you mean sweetheart? How is Jake being mean?"

"He threw sand on me, and told me that I don't deserve to play with him." Cam's voice was sad and confused, "Jake said he wanted to play alone."

Poor Cameron, he didn't understand why Jake was acting differently from the brother that he had gotten along with before. Jake wasn't the same and Elizabeth couldn't explain why. She understood to some degree that it probably had something to do with Helena having him in Greece but she couldn't understand the rest. So she tried to keep things as consistent and normal as they were before Jake was taken, but Jake's consistent behavioral changes were making things a little difficult.

"Sweetie, come sit down next to me." She moved over on the blanket and waited for Cameron to join her. Pulling him close to her as she stroked his hair, she tried to explain his little brother to him. "Do you remember when Jake came back, I told you that Jake is going to need some time to adjust to being home?"

"Right because the evil lady had him?" Cameron asked.

"That's right buddy, well now that Jakey is home he needs to get used to us. He also needs to feel safe and right now he doesn't. So we just have to be patient with him. Let him get used to us and get used to being home with us again." Elizabeth didn't want to tell him too much, she didn't want to scare him but she knew he was having a hard time with this.

"Hey Guys" Carly said as she came across the young family.

"Hi Mrs. Jax" Cameron smiled as he jumped up.

"Hey Cameron, mind if we join you your mom and your brothers?"

"Sure come on Joss" Cameron held out his hand and together the two ran over to the swing set.

"Well, at least we know they can get along" Elizabeth murmured.

"Cameron and Jake still not getting along?" Carly asked as she sat down on the blanket and looked over at Jake, who was still playing in the sandbox by himself. In the last week, Elizabeth and her had talked enough for her to know that Jake was having a hard time.

"Jake told Cameron that he couldn't play with him. Cameron doesn't understand why Jake is acting like this." Elizabeth ran her hand over her face as she pushed her hair back.

"You know it's nothing your doing right, its just going to take time." Carly patted her shoulder in comfort.

"I know, I just wish there was something I could do."

"Well, maybe it's not something _you_ can do." Carly said as she watched the kids.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth turned to where Carly was pointing and just watched as Josslyn got up off the swing and made her way to the sandbox where Jake was playing. The two women held their breath as Josslyn plopped down next to Jake. Jake turned and the two said something to each other before Jake handed her his shovel and Josslyn smiled and called over Cameron to join her, and Jake to their amazement smiled back and the three went to work on digging in the sand.

"Well, I'll be damned" Carly smirked as Elizabeth looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Are you going to take a picture or am I?" Carly asked and as she reached for her phone and saw that Jason had just texted her.

 _Hey, what's up-C_

 _I went by your house to talk but you weren't there-J_

Seeing an opportunity for Elizabeth and Jason to talk, she smirked and responded:

 _At the park with Joss, come on by-C_

 _On my way-J_

Satisfied, Carly turned to Elizabeth. "So have you talked to Jason?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No I've been avoiding him."

"Why?"

"It's easier than talking to him."

"You two live in the same town, do you really think you can avoid him?"

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded but even the tone of her voice betrayed her by showing its uncertainty.

"Don't you think that if you talked, you two could move forward?"

"I think that its going to be harder to move forward than you think" Elizabeth said quietly but when Carly turned to look at the brunette, she could see it all over Elizabeth's face.

"Shit Liz, you're not sure if you want to move forward."

"It's not that simple Carly"

"Why not? Jason has his memories back and he remembers your past together. He chose you. He loves you. Why isn't that enough?"

"We don't trust each other any more Carly, how can we move forward if we don't have that trust." Elizabeth looked down as she fiddled with the blanket.

"Do you want to trust him again?" Carly asked as she looked up and saw Jason entering the park. He stopped as he saw the two of them sitting together. His eyes moved to Elizabeth and Carly saw the determination in his eyes as he headed in their direction never taking his eyes off Elizabeth. "Oh crap" Carly muttered, she knew that look in his eyes. That was his I am going to make you talk face even if you don't want too.

"What's wrong? Elizabeth looked up and saw Jason walking towards her. Her breath caught as she saw the look in his eyes.

"Hey Carly, Elizabeth" Jason greeted as he now stood in front of them.

"Hey Jase" Carly was firs to respond as she got up to give him a hug. "I'll let you two talk" She said as she patted him on the back and whispered _go easy_ in his ear before she picked up Aiden and brought him over to the sandbox with the kids so Elizabeth and Jason could have some privacy.

Jason and Elizabeth stared at each other in silence. He knew that he had to make the first move so he settled himself down on the blanket right next to her.

"Hey, hows your day going?"

"Okay,"

"That's good, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a few days."

"Yeah, sorry I've just been busy"

"You mean busy avoiding me?" Jason's question was direct and he stared unabashedly at her.

"That's..." Elizabeth tried to speak, but she knew she would be lying so she stopped herself.

"That's true, isn't it?" He asked softly. She nodded and started to look away.

"Hey" he put his hand on top of hers, "I get it. You don't trust me, but one day you will."

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to talk to Carly but now that you're here, what I have to tell her can wait. You come first"

Elizabeth stared at him in shock, "Could you repeat that?" She thought she had heard wrong.

"I said you come first...you didn't hear wrong." He said as he chuckled at her face as he squeezed her hand.

Looking down at their intertwined hands she sighed, "Jason don't do this" She pleased with him as she kept her voice low so that they weren't heard by the kids or Carly as she turned to watch her kids.

Jason started moving his hand as his thumb started to stroke her soft skin. He felt the tremor that ran through her body to her hand at his touch. Smiling, he knew that she wasn't unaffected by him. That gave him hope. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. They had never had a problem in the physical department, but it was the emotional part that they had struggled with over the years and now that he remembered all of their past, he could see how his actions over the past few years had led to the mistrust between them but they had started as friends, and he knew they could get back to that if she just gave them a chance.

"Do you remember when we ran into each other on the docks and you said that maybe it was a sign that I was going to give you a sign?"

Elizabeth smiled softly as she remembered the night he was talking about, "that was the night I asked you to help me decide on a painting of Lucky."

"You wanted to know if there was only one portrait of Lucky in the world, would it be a picture of him on the docks or a picture of him playing the guitar? It was for your art mid term and you couldn't make up your mind so I helped you decide by pulling out a quarter and leaving it up to chance."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock as she realized he did actually remember. "Heads for the docks and tails for the guitar"

"I tossed it up and you grabbed it out of my hands saying guitar because you had already decided. You just thought you needed my help."

"I just needed you to help me make up my mind." She smiled affectionately.

"Then you stole my quarter, you said it was a good luck charm."

"You actually remember that?" Elizabeth asked. It was hard to believe but the way he was re telling the story, it had to be from his memories.

"That we used to be friends first? Yeah, I was kind of hoping we could go back to that."

"You want us to just start over? Jason, that's just not possible any more."

"Why don't we leave it chance." Jason said as he pulled a quarter out of his pocket.

"Are you serious?"

"If it's heads, you and I go back to just co-parenting Jake and that will be the only thing between us." Jason said as he let that sink in.

"If it's tails?"

"Then you and I agree to try and start over by being friends, anything else we can talk about later, agreed?" Jason looked into her ocean blue eyes and waited for her to respond. He waited with bated breath as he prayed that she would give him a chance.

Elizabeth took a moment to think before she said anything. Could she do it? Could she just try and be friends after everything that had happened? Then again, how could she just cut him out of her life? Making up her mind, she said "okay"

Jason threw the coin up in the air, never taking his eyes off Elizabeth's. This was it, the future of their friendship and their relationship was going to be determined by this quarter he thought as the quarter started to come back down.

"Tails" Both of their hands reached out to grasp the quarter before it hit the blanket in between them.

Time stood still as their eyes kept going back and forth between their hands and each other, waiting for the other one to speak. Jason looked at her face as he saw a smile tugging from the corner of her mouth just fighting to get out. He was trying to hide his own excitement.

"Finally, we agree on something" Jason said reminding her or the night in his penthouse where they agreed to try. She blushed as she ducked her head to hide her face. Only this time, he wasn't going to let her hide from him. He reached out and with his hand lifted her face to meet his and nearly groaned as she was biting her lip so he leaned closer. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the thought that he might kiss her but was surprised when his lips met her forehead. Her heart started hammering at their nearness. She could only sit still.

Jason pulled back and smiled at her shyness. "So friends?" Jason hated to break the moment, but he needed to go slowly so he could re-build their trust.

"Okay" Elizabeth agreed quietly.

"Good, now it's getting late, can I walk you somewhere?" Jason asked. Elizabeth took a deep breath, she could do this. "Actually yes, I have to bring Jake to his new patient appointment with his therapist, would you want to come with us?"

"Of course, is everything okay?" His concern for their son was brought to the forefront as he turned to see Jake laughing and playing with his brothers, Joss and Carly.

"I am not sure, he's been acting out a lot and with everything he has been through, I thought it might be a good idea for him to see someone."

"Acting out how?"

"So far as it's just been him not getting along with Cameron."

"Isn't that normal with siblings, especially brothers?"

"I thought so at first, but I think there is more under the surface. I can't put my finger on what, but there's something else going on." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Alright, I believe you, what are we going to do with Cameron and Aiden while we are in the appointment? I mean assuming that you think it should just be you and I and Jake? Jason didn't want to make any more decisions for her.

"Let me see if Carly could watch them for a little while?"

"Wait, did you just voluntarily suggest Carly as a babysitter for our kids?" Jason asked. He was astonished. He thought Carly and Elizabeth would never get along.

If Elizabeth heard him say "our" when it came to the kids, she didn't show it. "Yeah I did, her and I have actually started to become friends. I trust her."

Jason felt as if the world had turned upside down at her words. Carly and Elizabeth friends? When did that happen?

"Okay," He felt like his head was spinning as Elizabeth turned towards the sandbox where Carly was crouching next to it keeping an eye on the kids.

"Hey Carly," Elizabeth called out

"What's up?" Carly was pretending she hadn't been watching the two of them. The two idiots had been sharing quite a moment and were oblivious to everyone around them.

"I have to take Jake to his appointment and Jason is going to come with me, would you mind watching Cam and Aiden during it?"

"Sure, not a problem. I'll take them back to my house and feed them and you can pick them up there." Carly was grinning as she shared a look of approval with Elizabeth who rolled her eyes in response even though she too was trying to fight a smile.

Meanwhile Jason had been watching the exchange bewildered, Elizabeth chuckled as she motioned for him to stand up so she could fold the blanket that they had been sitting on.

"Jake honey, say goodbye. It's time to go." Elizabeth called out to him as her and Jason stood next to each other waiting for their son.

Jake got up and brushed the sand off his clothes before turning and walking away without saying a word. The three grown-up shared a look and Jake pretended he didn't see them. He wasn't stupid, he knew where his parents were taking him. They thought he was crazy, if only they knew. Jake thought to himself as he kept walking towards his "parents."

"Wait" Josslyn called out.

Jake turned back towards the little blonde girl as she came over and placed her tiny arms around him, giving him a hug. Jake was taken aback. He wasn't expecting this. This wasn't part of the plan. He didn't know what to do and he kept waiting for the voice to enter his thoughts and tell him what to do, just as it had done this entire past few weeks since he had been returned. So he did what felt natural, and placed his arms around the little girl for a moment before the two of them pulled back and Josslyn ran back to her mom's side, her cheeks warming up.

Carly, Jason and Elizabeth just stood there stunned as they watched a smile appear on Jake's face. An honest to goodness, genuine smile that reached his eyes. Just as quickly as had it appeared, it disappeared again, and Jake moved towards his dad's side. He held out his hand and Jason moved to take it and start walking but Jake held firm. "Mom," his other hand reached out to grab Elizabeth's. When he had his parent's hands, he said "now I'm ready"

Touched Jason and Elizabeth smiled at Carly and the kids as the three of them walked hand and hand out of the park. Jake had his parent's on either side of him and he smiled. Now if only this was how it was all the time. He thought with a grimace.

" _Life would be so much easier if you were an only child. Right Jake? Repeat please."_ The cold voice was back and his throbbing head welcomed the relief.

" _Life would be so much easier if I was an only child."_

" _You were supposed to be an only child."_

" _I was supposed to be an only child."_

Jake gripped his parent's hands a little tighter as they entered the hospital. He wasn't looking forward to the doctor trying to get inside of his head He didn't want the doctor figuring out his plans. Otherwise everything would be ruined.

 **A/N: Well what did you think? More Liason chapters to come if you want more that is? LOL R &R Please!**


	13. The Doctor Is In

The Doctor Is In

 **A/N: So sorry everybody, I know it's been so long. It was never my intention to keep you guys waiting. The only thing I can say is I lost inspiration. No joke, I kept trying to start and it was blank-maybe that's what I get for starting so strong. Anyway a little bit of notes. 1. Yes I am back- and so is the inspiration. 2. Forget everything I said about Jake's therapist. New name, new character. 3. Doctor will play an important role in Elizabeth and Jason's storyline. You're just going to have to be patient. 4. In my story Sabrina is single and her and patrick never had Gabriel. Because in my opinion that storyline was horrible. I am a Patrina fan too and that pissed me off….oh and because I love Sabrina in general, look for her becoming a major player as well. Okay that's it. R &R**

"Doctor Monroe, your last patient of the day is in the waiting room with his family." Sabrina said as she entered the office and gave the new doctor his file.

Griffin Monroe looked up at the pretty dark haired and Smiled, "Thank your Nurse..."

"Nurse Santiago, Sabrina Santiago that is"

"I'm sorry, normally I am better with names than this. Please forgive me." Griffin charmed

"Thank you but it's quite alright, it is only your second week here."

"I promise I'll be better at names next week."

"There will be a quiz" Sabrina joked as he closed the door behind her leaving the doctor in his thoughts.

Dr. Monroe Stared at the closed door for a moment and chuckled before returning to his case file in front of him. He was going to go through it briefly before he was supposed to meet the child for the first time. The name JACOB MARTIN WEBBER was written in bold writing at the top of the folder. Opening the folder Dr. Monroe started to read aloud to himself:

 _Jacob Martin Webber age Seven is having some behavioral problems inside and out side of the home. He is unruly, talks back and is downright mean to his classmates and his family. However he has Some moments where he is extremely protective of his family and in those moments, the child seems to be himself again. There seems to be symptoms of PT.S.D. and in some cases Dissociative Identity Disorder, which could be a direct result of his faked death and kidnapping where he was held hostage for four years. His mother Elizabeth Imogene Webber is a Nurse at General Hospital and resides here in Port Charles, his father Lucas Lorenzo Spencer was police officer of the PCPD and is now out of the country. His biological father Jason Morgan, alleged enforcer for the Corinthos Organization was recently dead, held hostage by the same kidnapper as his son. Mr Morgan returned with no memories and was living under the name Jake Doe up until Seven months ago. Jacob's mother and biological father Jason have agreed that their child needs as much help as possible and there is no cost restriction on his treatment._

Doctor Monroe put down the folder to digest the information. This kid had certainly been put through the ringer and from what he could tell, so had the parents. Taking on this case was not going to be easy by any means but Griffin had faith in himself as a doctor that he could help this family and change their life, so with that in mind he straightened his tie before making his way out to meet the family. Not knowing however, that this case would change his whole life.

Elizabeth and Jason Sat in the waiting room, watching as Jake colored with the paper and crayons in front of them. They had just reached a moment of peace and understanding earlier and for once the parents were in complete unison.

Elizabeth reached out to brush Jake's hair away from his face as she smiled lovingly at her son. Normally he would bat her hand away and groan but here in this moment, he was completely consumed by what he was drawing,

"I bet he gets that from you" Jason spoke quietly as he too watched his son and his mother.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I remember correctly, when you used to paint or sketch, no one and nothing could distract you. Not even me, although I did try" Jason grinned as Elizabeth blushed. He loved seeing her blush and he loved making her blush.

"Yes, well you knew how important my art was to me back then." She tried to brush off his comments so her cheeks would resume their natural color.

"I haven't seen you paint in a long time. When did you stop?"

"Along time ago, when I was a different person." Elizabeth said

The two parents just looked at each other in silence until a voice broke their staring contest.

"Jacob Webber"

Elizabeth turned to see the Doctor in front of her and was taken aback. He was tall, dark haired and extremely handsome and rather younger than what she was expecting.

"My name's Jake" Jake looked up from his drawing and glared at the new doctor which didn't deter him. In fact Elizabeth watched as he crossed over to them and put his hand out for Jake to shake.

"Hi Jake, my name is Doctor Griffin Monroe. It's nice to meet you."

Both Jason and Elizabeth were surprised that Jake actually shook his hand and Smiled. Especially for a Stranger.

"Who do you have here with you Jake?"

"My mom and dad"

Griffin shook hands with first Jason and then Elizabeth. Jason Morgan was downright intimidating, from his super strong grip to his icy demeanor. If the rumors were true about Jason being in the Mob as an enforcer; Griffin could understand why. However it was the kid's mother that intrigued him. She was probably one of the most beautiful woman he had ever met, with eyes that were haunting and piercing and a wave of the softest looking hair he had ever seen. However she was his patient's mother and Griffin was always the professional.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise" Elizabeth murmured.

"Well, why don't we all make our way to my office where we can talk?" Griffin motioned for them to follow him and he waited for Jake to appear at his side before he started walking, an action both Elizabeth and Jason noticed. Instead of his main office, Griffin walked them into the adjoining play room and motioned for everyone to take a seat in the small chairs around the table. "Jake, I am going to talk to your mom and dad for a little while and then I am going to ask them to leave. Will that be okay with you?"

"Sure, can I color?"

"Absolutely, right on that table next to us is all sorts of colors and paper, feel free to make a mess." Griffin smiled at the boy,

"Thanks!" Jake grinned and rushed over to the table.

Once he was absorbed in his coloring, Griffin turned to Elizabeth and Jason. "I have read Jake's file and while their was some talk about what was going on with him, I'd like to to have some one on one time with him before I come up with a plan for diagnosing and treatment. I hope that's okay with both of you?"

"What makes you qualified to treat our son?" Jason was never very good with subtlety.

"Jason!" Elizabeth glared at him.

"What? I think we should both know how capable he is of helping Jake." Jason tried to get her to understand where he was coming from.

"That's quite alright Mrs. Webber, I have no problem answering this question"

"Please call me Elizabeth and please forgive him, we are just really worried about our son" She spoke Softly,

"Elizabeth, Jason, I have a Bachelor's in Psychology, a Masters and a PhD in Child Psychology and Psychotherapy and I think I can help your Son."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Jason asked as he sat watching his son.

"I might have an idea but I'd like time to explore my options."

"Explore away, we can wait outside." Jason stood up to leave, there was something about this Doctor that he didn't like and he knew better than to not trust his own instincts.

"Jason, sit down!" Elizabeth's voice was quiet but stern and both Dr. Monroe and Jason took notice that the brunette's eyes were starting to flash.

Jason knew better than to argue with that tone of voice so he sat back down as his eyes connected with Elizabeth to express his displeasure as well as apologize.

Griffin observed as the two had a silent conversation with their eyes, and made notes in his little book about their interactions with each other.

"I'm sorry Doctor Monroe, it's just that Jake's recent behavior has me really worried and he doesn't really respond to anyone anymore." Jason dragged his hand over his face. Griffin could see the mental and physical toll this was taking On Jason and Elizabeth and he was determined to help them.

"I understand your frustration and I will do everything I can to help you all. However it seems to me that Jake isn't the only one that could use some therapy. Have either of you ever gone to therapy?"

"I have"

"Nope"

"Well I think you both might benefit, I could see you both individually as well as family sessions with Jake, would that work?"

"Okay," Elizabeth was hesitant to have individual therapy again but if it could help her son than she had to try.

"I don't mind the family Sessions but I am not going to have a shrink get inside my head, no offense DOC."

Elizabeth was shocked that Jason wasn't even going to try. In fact it pissed her off, did the last few days not mean anything to him? What happened to their united front as parents? She fumed in her head.

Griffin expected as much, "Well if you change your mind, let me know. In the meantime, I think I am ready to talk to Jake. Would you both mind waiting in my office until I call you again?"

"Thank you Doctor Monroe" Elizabeth got up from the chair and walked into the office and waited until Jason followed her before she closed the door and turned on him.

"What The Hell Is Wrong With You?" She all but screamed.

"What is wrong with me? How about what is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me? I am not the one that just decided to screw our child out of getting help because your pride can't handle the idea of talking to a Doctor!"

"This has nothing to do with my pride!"

"Really? Are you sure, because I can't for the life of me fathom why you would turn down the chance to help Jake. If it's not pride, then what is it that makes you disagree with his Doctor?"

"I don't trust him."

"Jason," Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, "you don't even know him."

"I know and I'm not sure I want to know him especially if I already don't trust him."

"This is ridiculous, I trust his ability to treat our son."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's see for one, your mother and more specifically Dr. O wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't extremely capable. For another, family and individual therapy is something I would suggest in this case as well and I am glad he did. So in that way, yes I trust him."

"That's your problem Liz, you are too trusting. It's one of the things I love about you but it's also the thing that gets your hurt and me left picking up the pieces." Jason leaned against the door and watched as Elizabeth's face turned from calm to fury and realized that probably wasn't the Smartest thing to have said.

"I have never asked you to pick up the pieces" Elizabeth's voice was cold.

"Wait Liz, that's not what I..." He started to move towards her, but she held her hand up to stop his advance.

"Don't even. This conversation is over!" Elizabeth turned and sat in one of the chairs with her back to him and started playing with her phone.

Jason stared at her back for a few minutes getting pissed off. This was their problem. They open up, they make headway, they allow problems to come in between them and it all goes to hell. The progress that they make just seems to disappear. Sure, he shouldn't have said it quite like that, but it was what he felt. He shouldn't have to apologize for that, and she shouldn't have shut down on him like that. Well, he was done. There was only one way to move this conversation along and she was just going to have to deal with it.

"The Hell It Is" Jason growled before he grabbed her hand pulling her towards him and kissing the hell out of her.

 **A/N: Well, what did you think? Before the next chapter, I am going to give you all a chance to weigh in. Yes the next chapter will start where this one lets off, including Dr. Monroe and Liz and Jason talking. However after that, it's your choice. Here are your options: Most voted wins! See you soon!**

 **Griffin and Elizabeth Scenes**

 **Sabrina and Elizabeth Scenes**

 **Jake and Jason Scenes**

 **Griffin and Sabrina Scenes**

 **Carly, Sabrina and Elizabeth scenes**

 **Sonny, Patrick and Jason scenes.**


	14. RAD

Chapter 14

R.A.D

 **A/N: Sorry folks, had to re update this one for you!**

Elizabeth tried not to let Jason's kiss affect her but it was pointless as she was sucked back into feeling his arms around her. Breaking the kiss, she steadied herself.

"Jason, what was that?"

"That was me wanting to kiss you. So I did." Jason too was breathless, she could effect him like no one else.

"This has to stop. Jason, you can't do this to me. We just agreed to being friends. This isn't healthy."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy that?" Jason asked as he smirked at her, and his smirk grew wider as she tried not to smile.

"Of course not, but let's be serious for a minute. We are in the Doctor's office waiting to talk about Jake. Our focus has to be on him, not..." She waved her hands between the two of them.

"Us?" He supplied helpfully

"Jason," she sighed. "There is no us, at least there can't be an us right now. Our son has to come first. I know that you haven't been around as much these last few months, but he is in trouble. One minute I think I have Jake back and the other minute, he's just downright scary to be around. He breaks things and I can't say for certain but he is bullying Cameron and Aiden. I just don't know how bad it is."

He thought about what she was saying. Of course he agreed about his son, but he didn't agree about the two of them. There would always be a Jason and Elizabeth, hopefully until the day he died. However Jason could see that his actions didn't make her feel better, in fact it spooked her. He was so used to just putting his feelings into action. In fact the old him used to do that too, however it wasn't working.

"You're right, Jake needs to be our main focus. What do you want to do?"

"Well for starters, I want you to agree to the individual therapy."

Jason groaned, "please Elizabeth anything but that."

"No Jason, Jake needs to see his parents as a united front. You know, like we talked about earlier? In order to help him, we need to do this. You need to do this." Elizabeth was adamant. Their son needed them, both of them by his side.

"Alright, I'll try….for Jake." Jason looked at Elizabeth and tried to smile. This was going to be anything but easy.

"Elizabeth, Jason" The door opened and Dr. Monroe and Jake walked into the office.

Jake was quiet, his head hung down as he sat down against the wall and refused to make eye contact with either his mom or dad.

"Jake honey, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked but Jake refused to respond.

"Why don't you two sit down so we can talk?" Dr. Monroe suggested as he found his way behind his desk.

"So Doctor, what's wrong with my son?" Jason asked

"Well for starters Jake is obviously suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He has a lot of the symptoms, anxiety for one. The minute you guys left the room he kept asking why you had to leave and stared at the door for a few minutes until I started talking.

"What did you two talk about?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't tell you that Nurse Webber. You remember the doctor-patient confidentiality rules right?"

So is that it? My son has PTSD? That's not all that bad" Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He understood Post Traumatic Stress Disorder very well. Almost everyone in Port Charles had probably suffered from PTSD at one point or another.

"I wish it were that simple Jason but unfortunately it isn't. My conversation with Jake also led me to believe that he is suffering from R.A.D as well."

Seeing the disbelief and confusion on the parent's faces, Griffin racked his brain to come up with the easiest explanation.

"R.A.D or Reactive Attachment Disorder occurs in children usually before age five that don't form an attachment with their mother or primary caregiver."

"Wait, but Jake did have an attachment to me." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, but that was interrupted. You said that Jake was presumed dead for almost three years when he was really being held captive by this Cassadine woman?"

"Yes" Elizabeth responded softly as she looked over to where Jake was happily coloring. He seemed content to sit as far away from his parents and that hurt her.

Sensing her emotional turmoil, Jason covered her hand with his. "We really don't know what happened to him while he was there so you can understand why we might think the worst?"

"Your concern would be justified. Jake may not have said a lot, but the made it very clear that he was lonely on Cassadine Island. From what I could get out of him, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that the may have been abused and neglected. Not to mention, seriously lacking for affection." Griffin empathized with the parent's concern. This poor kid had been through the ringer.

"I'm sorry. I still don't understand how this whole R.A.D affects Jake." Elizabeth was pissed off. Her son didn't deserve any of this.

"It's okay Elizabeth. The simplest way I can explain this is that Jake's development was interrupted by his disappearance, and because of that interruption it has caused Jake some major problems. Some of these can be fixed but there is the potential for more as Jake get's older."

"So where do we go from here? Can you help him?"

"Yes, Jason I think I can. I'm going to write up my action plans and I'll have Nurse Santiago give you both copies before you leave. In the meantime, I think the best thing that you can do for Jake is to continue with your life as you are. Make him feel safe so that he can establish a healthy relationship with both of you. Griffin grabbed his notepad and started jotting down some notes.

"We can do that."

"Does he seem to favor one of you more than the other right now?"

"Not really, I mean he's definitely protective of me but other than that he tends to gravitate towards Jason when he's around."

"Okay so that's where we will start. Do you two live together?"

"No"

"Not yet"

Griffin chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Elizabeth glare at Jason and he was even more amused when Jason just stare pointedly back at her. "For now, I want Jason to set aside time twice a week where it's just you and Jake okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

"In the meantime, Elizabeth try to keep his home life as consistent as possible. Try not to treat him any differently than you do your other two boys okay?"

"That shouldn't be too hard" she chuckled.

"You might find it difficult" Griffin cautioned. "I know that Jake has been giving you some trouble at home and getting into trouble at school; you can't let him get away with that behavior. Set boundaries. Make sure there are consequences in place. He is going to push the limits as far as he can. He needs stability. No matter what.

" We can do that." Jason spoke up as he shared a knowing look with Elizabeth. They could do this.

"Good, now have we given the idea of individual therapy some more thought?" Griffin looked pointedly in Jason's direction and Elizabeth smiled as Jason's expression darkened.

"I'll do it but I won't like it." Jason mumbled. He hated doctors, but he hated shrinks more. He didn't like people trying to get inside his head. If only he knew how much his son and him had that in common.

"Excellent, would you mind hanging out with Jake for a little longer while I chat with Elizabeth?"

"Sure, come on Jake" Jason stood up and waited at the door for Jake. He was looking forward to this one on one time with his son. Jake put down his coloring and walked over to where Jason stood and smiled. "Can we go up and down the elevator dad?" he asked. Jake liked riding the elevator. Everytime he went into it, he pressed all the buttons even though his mom told him not too."

"Just don't let him press all the buttons," Elizabeth grinned knowingly.

"But mom!"

"Jacob Martin" her voice was firm so Jake knew not to argue. He stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms. All three adults in the room laughed at him.

"Come on Jake, Elizabeth we will meet you outside" Jason picked up his son and carried him on his back out of the office.

"I guess it's just you and me now." Griffin smiled as soon as the door to his office closed.

"What else did you need to talk to me about?" Elizabeth crossed her legs in front of her as she leaned back into her chair getting more comfortable. She was nothing but professional. A character trait that Griffin appreciated.

"Well, to be honest...you" Griffin lightly tossed his notebook on to the desk in front of him as he too leaned back into his chair. If he was going to do individual therapy with Elizabeth and Jason as well as Jake, then he needed to get to know the parents.

Elizabeth swallowed, "Fair warning, I don't like to talk about myself." The way he was looking at her was unnerving.

"I think I'll take my chances." He could handle a challenge.

"Your funeral" Elizabeth retorted.

Griffin smiled. This was going to be fun.

 **A/N: I know...short and sweet but what did you think? R &R please!**


	15. One on One

Chapter 15

One on One

 **A/N: Okay so for starters, can I just say how much I hate what GH has become? Most of the story lines just depress and piss me off. It's been hard for me to write when I use GH as an inspiration for my story and it just has sucked. So sorry for the delay in posting.**

 **As for the JaSam/Friz storyline...a JaSam baby...seriously? Look I get it, JaSam is the couple the writers want-ok fine but don't shove it in the Liason fan's faces. I love Becky with anybody and I have settled for Franco…..wouldn't mind Franco leaving and her finding someone else…. Oh and don't even get me started on Billy Miller. When he first came on the scenes, I loved him. I loved his portrayal of Jake even before I knew he was Jason, but once he became Jason I stopped liking him. He became a bully! The way he gets in Elizabeth's face when he is talking to her-the way he practically orders her around, and they way he advances on her so that she has to take a step back pisses me off! This is not Jason. The real Jason (i.e SB) never did anything like that. Not to mention, where is the storyline with Jason saying he remembers Elizabeth? What? He can remember everyone but her? Stupid Writers! Ughhh, okay sorry for ranting- just had to get that out. Now on to the story:**

"Elizabeth,are you sure you are comfortable with individual therapy with me? If you aren't because I am new, I am sure we can find someone else for you to talk too." Griffin studied her as the two stared at each other. All teasing aside, he didn't want to make this woman uncomfortable. He liked her, she was beautiful, smart and feisty.

"No Dr. Monroe, I'm fine. As I said before, I just don't like talking about myself." Elizabeth crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap. She hated anything to do with therapy but understood the importance of it, at least where Jake was concerned.

"Well, I'll try to keep this as smooth as possible, so why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

"Can't you just read my file from Dr. Collins?"

"Sure but all that will tell me are the facts. That doesn't tell or explain who you are as a person, or as a mother."

"I'm a nurse and a mother. I used to paint and I have had the worst luck with relationships, especially recently and I have ties to all the prominent families here in Port Charles." Elizabeth paused before she spoke again, "I don't know what else you want to hear."

"Tell me about your kids, you have three right? Is jason the father of all three?

"No he isn't. Actually my boys all have different fathers." She looked up expecting to see shock or disgust on the doctor's face but he remained impassive. It took her a moment to adjust, she was so used to being judged but that.

"How did that happen?" To say he was surprised by her statement would be an understatement.

"Cameron my eldest was born after his father had passed away. Jake is Jason's as you know and Aiden is my ex-husband Lucky's.

"Well that definitely sounds like an interesting story. Which of the three guys did you know first?"

"I met lucky first, back when I first moved to Port Charles. I was a rebellious teen when I moved in with my grandmother Audrey Hardy."

"As in Steve Hardy's wife ? One of the originals doctor who put this hospital on the map? That Steve Hardy?" Griffin had only been in Port Charles for a few weeks but even he knew about Steve and Audrey Hardy. The doctor and nurse team that were the founding members of General Hospital. In fact Steve's picture was hanging on one of the walls in the hospital. Everyone spoke very highly of him and his wife.

"Yeah he was my grandfather." Elizabeth said fondly.

"So how did you end up with Lucky back then?"

Dead silence greeted his question and when Griffin looked up he saw that Elizabeth was lost in thought, a sad and grim expression on her face.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to answer that if you don't want too."

She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "No I should answer; it's just not an easy conversation to have...with anyone."

"Take all the time you need" Griffin sat back and waited as Elizabeth stood up and leaned against the other side of the wall and crossed her arms. She was trying to put as much distance between the two of them, even going so far as to subconsciously create a barrier It must be something she does frequently he noted.

"Short version, Lucky and I knew each other when I first moved here when I was 15. Shortly after moving, I was raped here on Valentine's Day. Lucky found me in the snow. He helped me get through it, a friendship and then a relationship formed. He "died" and that's when Jason and I started to become close, but then Lucky came back, and even though I wanted to be with Jason, I chose to be with Lucky. I felt like I owed him. Hell, everyone felt like I owed him."

"Owed him? For what?"

"Finding me in the snow and helping me to get better."

Griffin put down his notepad and looked at her earnestly. "Elizabeth, I am truly sorry that happened to you. However what Lucky did is what I believe anyone would have done. That makes them a Good Samaritan, that doesn't mean you owe them."

"Well, you are probably one of the few people who actually believe that"

"What do you mean when you said Lucky came back?"

"His death was faked by Helena Cassadine and Cesar Faison. They did it to torture his father Luke Spencer who Helena had a vendetta against.

"Seems like this Helena Cassadine had a vendetta against everyone." Griffin had done his homework...that woman was evil incarnate from everything he had read from Dr. Collins as well as the town history. Her name was enough to stand the back of his hair on its end.

"You could say that again."

"So what happened after Lucky came back?"

"He was different, he was angry and controlling and manipulative. I couldn't see it then but Jason could. Everyone knew that Lucky needed help but instead of actually helping him, they enabled him and pushed me to enable him by being with him and overlooking his violent outbursts and controlling tendencies. In fact Lucky made me promise to stop being Jason's friend. He felt threatened by Jason, when Jason had been nothing but kind to me."

"Let me get this straight, you met Lucky first. He found you after you had been assaulted. He helped you to feel better, you two had a relationship that was innocent at best. Right?' At her nod he continued, "somewhere along the way you met Jason and I am guessing that your relationship wasn't as clearly defined the way it was with Lucky, Lucky comes home and instead of his family trying to help him; they push him towards you so that you can heal him?"

"Pretty much."

"Well this town and it's people are more screwed up then I thought." Griffin said dryly. Elizabeth was taken back for a moment before she chuckled.

"You have no idea." Elizabeth.

At her tone of voice, Griffin decided that a break was in order. " Why don't we have a cup of coffee, and then call it a night. I think that's enough for one day.I'll call you to reconvene again okay?

"I don't drink coffee."

"Well then how about some hot chocolate? This keurig machine has pods for any kind of drink you want."

"Sure, I could use a break, Elizabeth said as she joined him by the coffee table.

 **Meanwhile:**

Jason and Jake had made their way down to the Metro Court for some ice cream while Elizabeth talked with Dr. Monroe. Jason was annoyed with the Doctor wanting to spend some one on one time with her, but it was clear that she was invested in these sessions if it meant that Jake could get the help he needed.

"Dad, why aren't you eating?" Jake asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry buddy, I think this is just too much sugar for me to handle." Jason put down his spoon and took a sip of his water to clear his head.

"That's just because you are _old._ " Jake giggled.

Jason arched an eyebrow at his son, "Old? I am not that old. Where would you ever get an idea like that?"

"Cameron says you are because you have gray hair like mommy."

"Your mother does not have gray hair." Elizabeth's hair was perfect, soft and wavy.

Jake leaned over and cupped his hands over his mouth, "Cam pulled a piece of her hair and it was gray." He whispered conspiratorially

Jason had to laugh at that. He could only imagine Elizabeth's face when Cameron did that. "And what did your mother say when Cam did that?"

"She said it was because she had three boys that ran her down."

"What else does your mom say?"

Jake instantly got somber and he turned his bright blue eyes up to the eyes that were so much like his own; "not much, she cries a lot."

The deep feeling of guilt that had been growing in Jason's stomach started to turn. He knew he had to be careful in how he approached this. Jake was still a young boy who had been through a lot.

"About what buddy?"

"I don't know. She doesn't let us see her, but I came down early one morning from school and she was staring at picture of you and Aunt Em crying."

"Do you remember your Aunt Emily?"

"A little, she was warm and smelled really sweet. Cam remembers her more than I do. Cam says that Aunt Em and Mommy were supposed to be sisters, but Aunt Em died and now mommy misses her so much."

"Your Aunt Emily and your mommy grew up together and she was my little sister. " Jason had to take a breath before he started crying. There wasn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think about his sister now that he got his memories back. Her loss almost killed him, and it was the start of what killed his relationship with Elizabeth.

"That's what Cam says too. Cam said that mommy wanted to give us a little sister one day and name her Emily."

"Your aunt would have loved that." Jason nodded smiling at the idea of Elizabeth having a daughter..his daughter.

…."too bad Cam says that will never happen anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Cam's dad is dead, you don't want to marry mommy and Aiden's daddy is never around." Jake said, "and Cam says it will be okay because he has been the man of the house most of his life, so nothing will change."

Jason was stunned. He actually leaned back in the chair and watched as his son ate his ice cream in silence. Clearly, he didn't just need to win back Elizabeth's trust, but the trust of his sons as well. Yes he still included Cam and Aiden in that scenario. Just because Cam and Aiden weren't his biologically, didn't mean that he didn't love them. In fact he was planning on adopting them when Elizabeth and him got married, but that obviously didn't happen. Jason scratched at his chin. This situation was a mess. That was when Jason resolved to be there for all his boys as well as their mom. He now saw why going and talking about his own issues would help him be a better father and hopefully a better partner to Elizabeth. First he had to talk with Cameron. The boy was so much like his mother that he held everything in and just put on a brave face, clearly he was hurting and clearly Jason played a big role in that. It was time to make amends and fix his family.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Can we go get mom and go home?"

"I think that's a great idea little man, let's grab your mom" Jason sent a text to Elizabeth telling her to meet them. "Then we will go grab your brothers, from Carly's sound good?

Jake nodded but then he grabbed his head in pain.

"Jake, hey are you okay?" Jason asked concerned but Jake couldn't hear him. He was lost in his own head and the cold whisper was back this time with the fog that made it impossible for him to see.

" _How many brothers do you have Jake?"_

" _Two."_

" _Wrong. Tighten the ropes please."_

"Hey buddy, talk to me...are you okay?" Jason was trying not to shake his son to get his attention but his eyes were glassy and unfocused.

" _Jake, how many brothers do you have?_

" _Two"_

' _Smack' "Try again please."_

" _I am an only child."_

" _Excellent. Release him. We will start again tomorrow."_ The fog cleared and Jake could see his dad staring down at him in worry but before he could say anything, his mom was there.

"How are my boys doing?" Elizabeth's voice was cheerful as she had approached, now she could see that there was something wrong. "Is everything okay?" She could see Jason's worried face and Jake had a face that was somewhere between confused and angry.

"It is now, but we should get him home and into bed. We can talk later." Jason stood up and gave her a knowing glance.

"Okay that sounds good, c'mere handsome." She held out her hand for Jake but instead he held out his arms. A little surprised that he wanted to be carried, she just picked him up while Jason steered them to the doors.

Jason observed both of them while they were in the elevator going up to the lobby. Jake had his eyes closed with his head curled into Elizabeth's shoulder and she was leaning her head on Jason's shoulder. He could see that they were both exhausted. As much as he wanted to get them all home and talk with Elizabeth about her session with the Doctor and Jake's….whatever that was...it was best that they all just got a good night sleep. With that on his mind, Jason steered them into the waiting car and made his way to Carly's to get Cam and Aiden. Something told him that getting his family back together was going to be harder than he thought.

 **A/N: While many of you may see Griffin as a potential obstacle to Liason endgame, I'd say you were right...but not in the way you think. Keep that in mind. A couple of other things to note. Yes I am currently watching GH so I am up to date with the whole Chimera storyline, for my version of Jake, I am picturing the first actor that they had to play Jake not the one that's there now. Not because he isn't good, because he is. Just my vision. Also Jake's flashback "hazy scenes" will become clearer and I will try to keep them as simple as possible because Yes that kid has been through enough. Also Helena Cassadine may not be the only one who isn't NOT DEAD….Food For Thought :) R &R guys because I AM BACK!**


	16. Forgotten Apologies Part One

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everybody, I really do appreciate all of them! It's your reviews that keep me going, and give me some direction. Now on to the story; if I haven't said it before or if it is just not clear enough to you, this story takes place after Liz reveals that she knows the truth. Anything and Everything that happened after that point will not be happening….at least not in this story :) Also because this is my version, and I am just evil, I am going to play with the recurring characters lives. So ignore GH on tv, and keep reading!**

 **Oh, and I may jump around as far as my timeline...don't know how all of this is going to play out. Also if you like what I have written, keep checking for when I post One-Shots that I am writing and let me know if I should continue them or not. Got a lot of ideas and a lot of Liason lovin' to write 3**

Chapter 16

Forgotten Apologies Part One

 _Intro: As we are giving Jake Webber a break, it's time to focus on two big apologies that need to happen. Part One will be this chapter. The other parts will follow. Elizabeth's outspoken thoughts are going to be in italics._

Michael (Sonny) Corinthos II was not a man to be trifled with, even in his wheelchair he was a commanding force. Sometimes, he felt weak and when he did he would visit the Queen of Angels. Today was one of those days. After a grueling physical therapy session with Epiphany, he was exhausted. They had argued more than he thought he moved, mostly about how stubborn he was. Sonny snorted, if he was the king of stubborn, then she was the queen. That woman was just as infuriating as Carly and that's saying something. However, Epiphany had given him some albeit sound advice. _'Sometimes asking the Lord to help can do wonders for a person.'_ She had told him, so here he was praying for the use of his legs again. Sonny hated feeling helpless, and he had a lot of experience with it. From his abusive stepdad who used to beat him, to have to live through shooting his wife while she was delivering his son Morgan; to his son Michael being shot and then having to watch his own daughter struggle to survive an abusive boyfriend. Every one of those circumstances had him feeling helpless and it was not something he did very well. He begged and pleaded. He tried to bargain but figured that would be useless. So he just asked God to give him a sign, so that he could understand why at least this was happening to him and in walked Elizabeth Webber. Sonny was going to go talk to her until he heard her muttering to herself. Figuring he would wait until she was done, he got more of an ear full and insight into the woman that he thought he knew. Guess he was wrong?

Elizabeth walked into the Queen of Angels after the end of her shift from the hospital. Her gram was watching the boys so she had time to decompress. The snow had started to fall, coating Port Charles in a sea of white and as beautiful as it was, she needed a break. The QOA had become her refuge in the last few weeks. Ironic that this was the place that her life fell apart and now it was her safe place. She laughed aloud. _No one even knows I am here._ No one, not even Jason knew where she went and it bugged the hell out of him. He could have probably tracked her down if he really wanted too but he promised her space and he was trying to keep to that promise. Elizabeth was grateful for that space, she needed the time to think, and to hear out loud her own thoughts so she could make sense of them.

 _Ever since I exploded at the hospital, things have changed and sometimes I wonder if it was for the best. Jason has kept his promise. He has been there and don't get me wrong, I appreciate his help with the boys because I do need it but I don't know how much more of this I can take. I keep trying to move forwards toward him. I know he wants us back together and as a family but I can't seem to get my feet to move. I feel like I am drowning, trying to keep my head above the water, and the water is this place and this town. I just want to let it all out...everything I am feeling but I can't._ She gestured with her hands. As if there really was someone up there listening. _Everybody wants something from me. Jason wants me to remember him and wants me back. Jake wants my undivided attention. Griffin wants me to go deeper into my past to understand my present. Epiphany wants me to get laid. Patrick wants me to take some time off and get a second opinion. Carly wants to hug and kill me at the same time and Sonny just wants….'_ She trailed off. Well, she wasn't sure what Sonny wanted. ' _Sonny probably wants me gone.'_

In the back of the church, Sonny's eyebrows shot way up but he didn't make a sound. He didn't want the brunette gone, he just didn't know what to say to her after everything that had happened so he avoided her. Was it the coward's way out? Absolutely.

' _I mean after what I said at the hospital, I wouldn't blame him.'_ Sonny chuckled silently at that. Yeah, that remark has spiked his anger but looking back on it now it kind of amused him. He didn't think she ever had it in her. He didn't think he would ever tell her but he had thought highly of her for a long time. So secretly he was a little proud. Elizabeth sighed sadly, but only for a second because it was if an invisible hand had just reached out and shook her. Startled, all Sonny could do was watch.

 _NO!'_ She jumped off the pew and started to pace. _'There you go again, Elizabeth. Putting it all on yourself...Again! This is what you do. You hide your feelings because you don't want to hurt people or worse make them angry, but all it does it makes it worse, GOD it's like living through it all over again! "_ She turned to the cross. " _Is this funny to you? Do you like torturing me, making me feel like this?_

 _First, you give me to my parent's who are too focused on their careers and their two other perfect children to give a damn about me, the misfit. Then you send me to my Gram's to live in this stupid town. This stupid town where I was raped, abused physically, mentally and emotionally from people and don't even get me started on all the parties involved. And what's the one constant with all the abuse? That I am not good enough. I am not a good enough daughter or granddaughter or girlfriend or wife or mother or even friend and I AM SO SICK OF IT! When is enough going to be enough? When am I going to catch a break? It's just one thing after another. One person after another and what's worse is now I am starting to feel like maybe they've all been right all along. How can I be a good mother when I blame myself too much Hell, Jake wouldn't even be having these headaches and issues if I hadn't turned my back. He wouldn't have slipped out the damn door without me knowing._ Elizabeth took a breath as she pushed her soft hair off of her forehead. She was getting so worked up that beads of sweat had popped out on her forehead.

 _I have three children with three different fathers. One died because I killed him. One didn't want me or the kids affected by his lifestyle, and I made it easy for him to walk away and Lucky, lucky apparently didn't think he could be a father if I was involved as the mother. So once again, my children suffered because of my stupid mistakes._

Sonny had heard enough. Especially after she mentioned Lucky. That guy was a jerk and never deserved her, at least not after he came back from the dead.

"Elizabeth" He called out.

She turned to see Sonny wheeling towards her and a wave of embarrassment flooded through her. How long had he been back there, and how much did he hear? Her cheeks were growing warm and she was lucky that there were only low lights on.

"Sonny. I didn't…"

"Know I was here? Yeah, I am sorry about that. It is impolite to eavesdrop."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Honestly?"

"That would be a change." She said bitterly but then she went to cover up her mistake.

"I deserved that." Sonny stared quietly into her blue eyes. "Honestly, I heard all of that. I saw you when you came in."

Elizabeth was speechless, she didn't know what to say. Sonny rolled over to one of the pews and gestured for her to sit down next to him.

"So"

"So"

This shouldn't have been this hard he thought. It is not like the two hadn't talked before, but they definitely hadn't talked in a long time.

"Lucky's an ass for ditching you and the boys." He said simply. Starting off easy was probably the way to go. "And Zander's death was an accident. The blame for both of those men not being there for your boys is on their stupid shoulders. Not yours."

"What about Jason? Whose shoulders should take that blame?" Elizabeth was quick to snap back.

"Everybodys"

"Do you include yourself in that?

Sonny opened up his mouth to respond, but before he could she jumped down his throat, "You should. If it weren't for you and your wife Carly, and your best friends Sam and Courtney; Jason and I may have stood a chance, but you couldn't do that could you Sonny? You just had to stick your nose in where it didn't belong. My relationship should have been none of your business, but apparently you thought differently. _Tell Me Sonny, why was that?_ She raised her voice again.

"I don't have any answers for you that you are going to like." Sonny admitted.

"Try me." She bit out.

"It was fine when you two were friends. You were a calming influence on Jason. That much was clear, but you were too young to be a part of this world. I hoped Jason would figure that out, and he did. It took him awhile though." Sonny was trying to not be harsh, but she wasn't having it.

"So What? It's too dangerous? Is that it? That's a load of bull, and you know it. You've had many girlfriends involved with you and your life, why was it okay for them and not for me?" Elizabeth stood up and turned to face him.

"Because I didn't think he was serious about you! Not until these past few years."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? He was your partner. He spent more time with you and your family than he did with me."

"Jason keeps things close to the vest, you know that. I respected him enough not to push."

"So if that's true, why would you try and keep us apart?"

Elizabeth was breathing heavily as she stood in front of him. All of the years of anger and hurt that she had towards this man were finally emerging from her inner shell and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on to the calmer part of herself.

Sonny was trying hard not to wince at how cold her eyes had turned towards him. He had see the lady angry and he had seen her scared and heartbroken, but he didn't think he'd ever seen her this calm. It was eerie. Her eyes had turned to a steel gray and he could feel the anger radiating off her in waves. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his eyes, this was not going to be easy and this conversation was far from over.

"You didn't belong in this world Elizabeth. He would have been doing you a favor if he had just kept you out of it. You didn't need to be hurt any more than you already had been. As friends, that was risky but more? Not to mention the debacle between, the three of you. You obviously couldn't make up your mind. It was a hard decision I'll admit, but you couldn't stick to a decision. Hell, you agreed to try and then walked away when I faked my death and he didn't tell you. So he moved on to my sister and then with Sam. That's not my fault. I still don't understand why you were so angry. You knew there were things…" He trailed off.

"Wow! You don't UNDERSTAND? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? JASON PROMISED TO BE HONEST WITH ME AS MUCH AS HE COULD. I UNDERSTOOD THAT. THERE ARE THINGS THAT YOU JUST CAN'T KNOW. THAT YOU LEARN ALONG THE WAY."

"THEN WHY DID YOU GET MAD WHEN YOU WEREN'T KEPT IN THE LOOP?"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME….AFTER EVERYTHING I HAD DONE TO PROVE MY LOYALTY TO THE TWO OF YOU, YOU STILL DIDN'T TRUST ME TO TELL ME THE TRUTH AND BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME. JASON STOPPED TRUSTING ME." Elizabeth hadn't actually struck him but it felt like a slap on the face anyway.

"Woah, wait a minute." Is that what you think? That I didn't trust you? Or that Jason didn't trust you?"

"What else could it have been Sonny? Really? You didn't trust me and so he stopped. He stopped coming home. He ignored me when I asked questions, and if he didn't want to answer, he just left.

All of a sudden, we went from being honest with each other to lying to each other. The night he was on Alcazar's yacht, he came back to the penthouse and I waited up for him. We talked about everything and agreed to be honest. He said that there were somethings he wasn't going to be able to tell me, and I told him that it didn't matter to me what he did out there, only how he treated me when we were together.. He agrees to try, you decide to fake your death and not tell me and he starts spending his time with your sister. Your sister who belittled me, who called me names and who lied to my face on a daily basis. Not to mention the one who got behind the wheel on drugs and ran me over. "

Sonny had to think about what she had said before he could respond. She blamed him and he could see why, but she didn't have all of the facts. It was a one sided argument.

"It's not that I didn't trust you Elizabeth, I just had a one track mind and I thought that if the window of people who knew were smaller than it was safer. Not to mention, I wasn't really in the right mindset. Obviously I didn't know I was bi-polar then but I had horrible mood swings and I wasn't easy to get along with. So when I issued an order, my men followed including Jason even if he didn't want too. As for my sister, I guess there were things going on there that I wasn't aware of. You were kind enough to not press charges but I never said thank you. Jason did trust you, that is why he asked if he could tell you back then and I told him no."

Deflated, Elizabeth sat down again. "I didn't know that."

"That wouldn't surprise me. If anything Jason probably thought that it would just be better if you didn't know he had tried. Less complicated. He was and is all about the simplicity of things."

"True. Did you not trust me or was it your illness?"

"I would like to say that it was just my illness but I can't Elizabeth. I didn't make a lot of good decisions back then. I made a lot of mistakes. Pushing my sister on Jason was one of them. She couldn't handle the life. I certainly didn't want her involved but she was friends with Carly. She used to say that the four of us were one perfect team. I guess I started to believe Carly, obviously that wasn't the case once Courtney and Jason broke up.

"So what about Sam. Why was she good enough for Jason but I wasn't?"

"Because she was good enough for me."

 _ **To be Continued.**_

 **A/N: …..Yup…. So there's that. Are you ready for more? Do you even want to read more?**

 **Got any ideas as to where I am headed with this? Don't hate me too much… R &R because you know you want too.**


End file.
